Sun of the Moon
by sakurademonalchemist
Summary: After he accepts a scholarship to Japan, Harry finds himself in yet another adventure with time travelers, Sailor Scouts, and talking animals! How will meeting the Sailor Scouts change his life? And what is this mysterious power he now has? Rini/Harry
1. Scholarship and Rabbits

When Harry returned from Hogwarts after Ron got his new pet owl, he had no idea what was in store for him. First his uncle starts his summer off with an ominous look and then tells him he would be in summer school with Dudley.

Now usually this wouldn't be so bad, since Harry quite enjoyed school. But they would be in same class, and that meant he had to keep his grades down normally. But this time it would be different. He had a secret weapon for this issue. He would agree to the classes, but he would _not_ keep his grades down to make his cousin looked better.

Harry looked at his uncle, and said point blank "I'll agree to the class, but I won't keep my grades down for Dudley. Or help him with his homework unless he asks for it."

Vernon snarled, "You dare...?"

"Would you like me to inform my godfather about this?"

"You don't have a godfather."

His smirk was entirely too predatory.

"Oh, but I do. He's an escaped convict and he likes to check up on me. Unless you want a fully trained wizard with no issues casting spells in full view of the neighbors?"

Vernon paled. That was the last thing he wanted! He silently nodded in agreement, if only to keep this 'godfather' from showing up on his front lawn.

* * *

It turned out that the summer school had a program for those who had high enough grades.

And Harry qualified with the highest marks. Dudley on the other hand had the lowest, even with Harry's help. And Harry did help when his cousin bothered to ask for it.

Since he had the highest grades in the course, he was given a slip for his uncle to sign.

"What's this? Another piece of rubbish for that school of yours?"

"Not quite. You sign this, I leave the house two months early and you don't have to deal with me for the rest of the summer. Interested?"

"Is this a joke?"

"Not a joke. You sign this, drop me off at London in two days, and you won't see me for at least a year."

Vernon read it over, saw nothing magic related, and signed it without thinking twice. If it meant getting the freak out of his hair and house for at least a year, he would agree to it. Not like it was his problem once the brat was dropped off.

The next day Harry had managed to shrink his trunk without his wand, which apparently wasn't detected. Hedwig was safely in her cage and waiting to leave.

The day after he turned in the sheet, he made sure he would have a week before he had to leave for Japan. Which meant he had an entire week to himself, with no one to know where he was or how to find him.

He couldn't wait!

* * *

His first stop was Gringotts for funds. Griphook was the one to spot him.

"Mr. Potter. How unexpected to see you without an escort. I assume you have business with the bank?"

"Yes. I need some muggle funds for a trip I will be taking within the week."

"Follow me please. I need your signatures for a few things."

Harry followed without asking what he needed a signature for, and was surprised when he went into the office. His eyes were drawn to the impressive swords and armor on the walls. Griphook was pleased by his admiration.

"What do you need, Griphook?"

What followed was the most informative and revealing chat he had ever had. Harry had a will written up, with the goblins as the executor. He learned of his other vaults, and had them sealed. And much to his surprise, he discovered his grandparents muggle company.

Griphook took the funds to pay for the card which could be used in both worlds straight from his trust vault. Now he could buy new clothes.

* * *

Harry stepped into the airport, excited. Sure the wait for his passport was a pain, but the fact he was going on a long vacation was worth it. Hedwig was catching on to his excitement, because she had a pleased look in her eye. Inside his pocket was his trunk, his moleskin wallet and new card, and enough muggle funds to get him through the flight. He had left word with Sirius that he would be in Japan for a month, in case his godfather wanted to join him.

His lodgings were already taken care of, since the school was paying for it. He only had to attend some lectures at a genius school for a month, and if he passed the entrance exams, he would be allowed to stay. Besides, Griphook mentioned Japan had excellent magical tutors.

* * *

Planes, Harry thought, should be destroyed. The sixteen hour flight to Japan had been hell on his backside. Poor Hedwig must have frozen in the baggage compartment!

(Sure enough when he retrieved her, she was giving him a very evil look.)

He looked and spotted the person who would escort him to his new apartment. So long as he maintained a high enough grade and kept the place clean, he would be allowed to live alone. Fortunately they even allowed pets, even if they were a bit unusual.

Once he was settled, he pulled out the charm Griphook had gotten him so he could learn Japanese faster. So long as he wore it, everything he said would come out in Japanese, and everything he heard would come in as English. At night it would feed him the words spoken to him while he slept, until he could speak without it.

The bloody thing had cost an arm and a leg, but it would be worth it.

His first task was letting his poor owl out. He looked at his beloved companion and said "Can you remember where this place is?"

A hoot in confirmation. He grinned.

"In that case, I'll see if I'm needed today. If not, we'll explore! You can ride on my shoulder if you like."

Hedwig promptly sat on his shoulder. Once he discovered his orientation would begin tomorrow, he left.

The city was amazing. Much cleaner than London after a rain, he felt completely at ease. The people were nice, if a bit odd (he chalked it up to cultural differences) and the sights! He had never seen such amazing things!

Spotting a series of steps that lead to an interesting gate, he went up. No one stopped him, so he guessed it was a public place. He found himself in what appeared to be a temple. He walked up to a counter where they sold what looked like charms, he looked them over.

"_What is the difference between these?" _he asked politely.

An old man pointed them out individually, then told their use. When he pointed a luck charm, Harry decided to buy it. His luck was always horrid.

He noted a girl with long black hair watching him closely. When she was about to take something from her pocket, he froze. Somehow he knew this would end badly.

"_Evil Spirit Disperse!"_

Without warning the girl threw a long strip of paper with odd writing on it at him. It hit his forehead and stuck. Something inside his head shrieked in pain, then vanished. The paper fell to the ground and he was very confused.

The girl looked him over in surprise.

"_Is that how you normally greet people or am I just special?"_ he quipped finally. Hedwig began chiding the girl, angry that she had attacked her master.

He heard a muffled snort of laughter, before a girl with (_were those meatballs on her head?_) started laughing.

"_That's how she greets some people,"_ the new girl finally said.

The first girl glared at the second.

"_What's your name kid?"_

Harry thought fast, and decided to change things right off.

"_Raven. Raven Potter."_

"_I'm Rei Hino. The laughing idiot is Usagi Tsukino."_

Harry went back to his new apartment with his groceries. Hedwig had turned out to be a godsend, since she lead the way back. He spent the rest of the night studying, and went to bed around midnight.

* * *

It took less than a week for him to grow used to the place. Much to his relief, he passed the exams and was now attending Mugen Gakuen.

While he found the classes challenging, he loved every minute of it. His magical tutors had begun to break him of his habit of using a wand, something he was glad of. Hedwig seemed to be enjoying Japan as well.

Harry went to the registry two weeks after getting used to the way things worked in Japan. He filed for a change of magical schooling. His reply a week later informed him that it had been successful, and he was no longer a student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

So what if the name change had taken a little longer than he liked? He was free of the school and it's issue of mysteries.

The only real connections he decided to keep were the twins, and even that was difficult until he found a pair of diaries which talked to one another. It was through them that he learned of the Dark Mark after the Quidditch Cup, and the tournament.

He was sincerely glad he took the chance in coming to Japan. Otherwise he would have ended up in that tournament.

Raven was sitting on a bench in the park, relaxing after a difficult day of tests. Why they insisted on testing his English knowledge he had no idea, but he didn't complain about it once. He remembered fondly with amusement when they had accidentally assigned him to an English language class. He had proceeded to speak the translations perfectly, much to the shock of his teacher. Immediately after the man had sent him to another foreign language class, which was much more interesting. So what if it happened to be a dead language?

He heard voices and opened his eyes. A girl with pink hair was arguing with a boy her own age. In the boy's hands was a ball that looked like a cat's head. From what he could tell it belonged to the girl.

"_Give it back Aino!"_

"_Make me Rabbit ears!"_

She tried in vain to retake her ball, and the boy jeered at her.

Raven growled. He hated bullying of any sorts, and often got onto Draco if he saw the boy harassing Neville. Getting up, he went to intervene. Without warning he swiped the ball from the boy who was not happy.

"_Give it back Yankee!"_

Raven glared at him.

"_For your information, brat, I am not a Yankee. I happen to be a Brit."_

The boy tried to take the ball back, but Raven kept it just out of his reach.

He looked to the little girl and asked _"Is this yours?"_

She nodded and glared at the little boy. Her eyes widened when a certain owl came and landed on his shoulder.

"_This is Hedwig. If you are polite she may let you pet her. Otherwise she has a tendency to scratch with her claws."_

The little girl approached cautiously, and held still when Hedwig gave her an appraising look. She hooted, and did an odd walk onto Raven's hand. The girl reached out to the owl, who allowed her to pet her feathers.

"_They're so soft."_

"_They should be. I gave her a bath this morning," _joked Raven.

The boy grew tired of picking on the girl and left to play with some other children. The girl, however, stayed behind. Raven gently took Hedwig and placed her on the child's shoulder.

"_Here's your ball. What's your name?"_

"_Serenity. But you can call me Rabbit."_

"_I'm Raven."_

Rabbit smiles, then points to her ball, _"This is Luna P."_

"_Hello, Luna P."_

Much to his amusement, the balls chirps.

"_This is Hedwig, my owl. She's more like family than a pet."_

"_Hello Hedwig,"_ said Rabbit. Hedwig hooted, then landed on Raven's shoulder.

That was how he met Rabbit, a lonely girl from another time. That bit she inadvertently let slip, and was more than surprised by his accepting nature. When he met the girl she lived with, the reaction was by far more amusing.

* * *

Raven enjoyed talking to Rabbit, even if they had a bit of an age difference. When she mentioned her dream, he made a comment which annoyed her until he explained.

"_I want to grow up and be a lady."_

"_How strange..." _Raven commented, then amended that when she gave him a fierce glare, _"Strange in a good way! According to the people who keep track of my finances, my dad was the last of a long line of Noble Lords in England."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah. My official title is Lord Potter in certain circles. Not that I particularly care for all that noble stuff. I prefer being semi-normal to being all high and mighty."_

"_That is strange."_

It never came up again. It was after that day he began to notice odd things happened around his new friend.

* * *

Rabbit read with interest about a singing contest for children fourteen and under. But in order for her to enter, she needed a parent's permission.

Getting it was easy enough, but what about her friend? He mentioned he was an orphan, and his aunt and uncle were in England.

Raven didn't mind, as he entered it anyway by writing his father's name. He went with the ruse that the man was too busy at work to come.

The prize for the solo act was a contract if the voice was good enough. The duet competition had a hundred thousand yen prize and a free at home karaoke set.

Rabbit and Raven entered the competition as a duet, and her family came to watch...along with her friends. Including the odd girl from the temple.

They were one of five to enter as a duet. Most wanted the contract instead. The audience would pick the winner, and the runners up would receive a trophy and gift certificate to a music shop. One pair was hoping for the cash prize so they could save up for high school.

Raven found out about this after the second pair went, and decided if he won he would give his half of the cash prize to them. Rabbit and Raven were up, and they had chosen a song that suited them perfectly.

"_**You're the rhythm that rocks**_

_**To the beat that never stops**_

_**Be the tick, be the tock**_

_**Be the rain as it drops**_

_You're the melody that soars_

_Fairy's wing, ocean's roar_

_Sing it low, sing it high_

_Let's go dancing on the sky!_

_**You're the harmony that shimmers**_

_**Like a star, be the glimmer**_

_**As the sun gives moon light**_

_**Lift the song into flight**_

When rhythm, melody and harmony meet

It's music by heart,

The magic complete._"_

The crowd loved the song, and the next duet went up. Soon they had to do another performance, with only their team and the one trying to save up for high school left. Luckily they had another song saved up just in case they had to sing again.

"_**I'm in my moon phase, my pink days  
When everything is okay  
I am beautiful, invincible  
Perfectly impossible**_

And nothing in this world can shake me  
Trip me up or complicate me  
Love is all that motivates me 'cause I

_**I'm on a supernatural high  
I got a supernatural life  
You're the reason why  
I'm on a supernatural high **_

I'm on a cool trip, a double-dip  
I'm swimming in the thick of it  
I'm a free bird, the magic word  
The sweetest sound you've ever heard

And nothing in this world can change me  
Turn me out or rearrange me  
Love is all that matters lately 'cause I

_I'm on a supernatural high  
I got a supernatural life  
You're the reason why  
I'm on a supernatural high_

Dancing without touching ground  
I'm flying on the wings of how  
I feel when you're around

**I'm in my moon phase, my pink days  
When everything is okay  
I got a sure thing, the gold ring  
I'm waking up my wildest dreams**

And nothing in this world can shake me  
Trip me up or complicate me  
Love is all that motivates me 'cause I

I'm on a supernatural high  
I got a supernatural life  
You're the reason why  
I'm on a supernatural high."

The other duo went up, and received a generous applause. In the end, Raven and Rabbit won by a windfall. Raven took his winnings, and went to the other duo.

"I only entered this thing for fun. If you don't mind me keeping the karaoke set, you can have this for your high school fund you were talking about."

Their jaws were on the ground, but they thanked him. Rabbit gave hers to them as well, since she was from the future and didn't actually need it.

They were congratulated by the girls, who were impressed they won. They did have one question though.

"_How did you two sync your dance moves so well?"_ asked the blue haired Ami.

"_We were in sync? I hadn't noticed," _said Raven in genuine surprise.

"_So where do you come from Raven?"_ asked a brown haired girl named Makoto.

"_England. I'm here on a scholarship that I won for summer classes. Though now that I passed the entrance exams to the school that funded it, I may be here longer."_

"_What school?"_ asked Ami.

"_Mugen Gakuen...I think. I'm still getting used to Japanese."_

Ami gaped, and spouted off what she knew about the school. According to her, the mere fact he passed the exams meant he had to be genius level, at the very least. When he mentioned he tested out of Latin, she realized he had a natural lack of languages.

Raven decided not to tell her he had been speaking some Latin for the past three years of school.

* * *

It had been a full two months since Harry had left the school, and now there was no sign of him. He thought that the boy would return on his own for another year, but now...

Harry had dropped off the map. In a way he was glad that the boy had not gone to the World Cup, after the fiasco that had happened. Some idiot summoned the Dark Mark and scared off the Death Eaters.

He had only one problem with the fact Harry took the scholarship in Japan. The minute he landed he dropped off the map. Even the owls who delivered the Hogwarts letters refused to take him anything! Fawkes couldn't find him at all!

He did wonder about the letter sent from the Ministry about a fourth year deciding to change their schooling to at home tutors, but since he didn't recognize the name, he allowed it. This P., Raven wasn't his problem.

He sighed. Why did he always have to work for the greater good?

He went back to his attempts at locating the missing boy-who-lived.

* * *

Raven stretched, and yawned. This was the longest he had ever slept in. he would have to rush breakfast to get to class on time. He relished the challenge.

Hedwig hooted softly, then went back to sleep. She had been very successful in hunting last night. Raven looked at her and chuckled. Thanks to her, he was the most popular guy in the dorms. (That, and he would find out later his good looks.)

When he originally moved in to the dorms, the place had a bit of a rodent problem that the supervisors had unsuccessfully tried to solve. They had mentioned it to him, and he still chose that dorm. A large rodent population was perfect for Hedwig.

Within a week, the number of mouse and rat sightings in the dorm had dropped dramatically. So had his bill for Hedwig's food. It had been almost three months since he moved in, and now the residents would be hard put to find a mouse or rat in sight.

The people in charge had given him a huge discount for as long as he stayed because of that. And since the dorms were across from the school, it was great.

Raven rushed out to class, and three hours later was exploring the town again. Spotting his usual hangout until his next class, he ducked into the bookstore. After meeting Rabbit, his charm had switched to reading mode, and he was now learning the Japanese lettering system.

He found some new fiction, and left with a full bag again. He had collected a veritable library full of fiction, references and his secret addiction...manga, or Japanese comics. He had a serious love of the _Codename: Sailor V_ comics. He would have loved to meet her.

Raven entered his next four classes. After this he would have his first lesson in animagi training. He had already brewed the potion with his Potions instructor and transfiguration teacher. He had no idea his animal form was a Pegasus with a horn.

Going into the room, he saw a large circle. Reading the designs, he saw that it was meant to help transformation magic.

"Good, you're early. Meditation pose in the middle of the circle."

Raven sat PE style, and went inside his magic. His lessons were more fun now than they were back in Hogwarts.

"_Perfect. Bring to mind your animal. See each curve, each line."_

Raven saw the form he glimpsed through the potion. A handsome stallion with a silver coat that faded into silver-colored wings and had a diamond hued horn set perfectly in the middle of the head. Emerald eyes stared forward in anticipation of flight. The hooves were liquid gold, the limbs were lanky, as if it had not fully grown into it's body. The tail flicked, an ebony color. It's mane was ebony as well.

"_Good, very good! Your visualization is perfect. Now...I want you to direct your magic into your limbs, one at a time. Feel it flow into and through you. Picture your body becoming like it is in your mind."_

Raven felt more than saw his body becoming equine, and the room getting higher. When he opened his eyes, the room was at a vastly different angle.

His Sensei was pleased.

"Excellent! You are a natural!"

Raven looked at the mirror the man held up. In his reflection was a perfect silver unicorn with wings.

"Now turn back. Remember how you are as a human. If you can master this on the first try, I might allow you to do it at home without the protection of the circle."

Raven remembered how he looked this morning.

His legs had grown into lanky limbs since coming to Japan. His arms were just as bad. His lightning scar had healed over, wonder of wonders. His hair was untameable as ever, but it had grown longer. His emerald eyes sparkled under his glasses, and his clothes had been pressed for the new day. His new shoes could just be seen under the cuffs of his pants.

With a pop, he found himself fall a few inches to the floor, hard. His instructor couldn't help himself. He started laughing.

"Traitor," said Raven cheerfully.

"Memorize this circle, and practice at home. Other than that, you are dismissed."


	2. Fire and Sailor Scouts

Raven memorized his assignment, then went to the park to meet with the Rabbit. But she was upset about something.

"What's wrong Rabbit?"

"Rei got taken by the bad guys."

"What bad guys?"

"The ones after me."

"Those Black Moon blokes you were telling me about? How did she get taken?"

Rabbit tells him everything about the attack. Raven looks at her, and says with sincerity, "Rabbit, if you ever need help or even someone to stand by you, let me know. I will always be by your side."

"Really Raven?"

"We're friends, aren't we? And I always do my best to help my friends."

Rabbit gave him a fierce hug, and they decided to head into town for today.

Had Raven known what that day would entail, he still would have gotten up. Because he told his best friend in Japan that he would stick by her no matter what, he was drawn into a world he could actually imagine.

* * *

Raven and Rabbit were checking out the stores, having fun when something broke the window they were near. Outside was a monster of some sorts...and it was after Rabbit. A man with red hair was there, and he was looking for Rabbit.

Raven didn't think, as the monster went to strike again. He threw up his hands and projected a shield of energy outward.

The attack stopped, and the man looked at him. When he saw Rabbit, he sneered.

"Rabbit, run!"

But she was frozen in place, scared. He didn't know what made him do it, or even what he was thinking at the time. But he called upon his magic and created a bow and arrow of light. Aiming carefully, he shot it at the man. It struck true, and the man yelled in pain.

* * *

_Anger flooded the one known as Rubeus. He didn't care who the kid was, or why he could do that, all he wanted was payback. So he threw something to strike the boy. An earring made of black crystal hit the boy...or so he thought. The kid actually caught it!_

* * *

Raven looked at the black crystal in his hands. Whatever it was, it was giving him the creeps just holding it. But he couldn't throw it away. The more he looked at it, the more his magic pulsed in response.

Suddenly the crystal grew cracks...and shattered in his hand. It was a lump of glass now. Rabbit and the man were in shock.

Raven glared at the man, and went to strike again. Then he cried out in pain as something hit him hard. His left arm fell useless to the side, and it felt wrong.

He tentatively moved it, and realized it must be dislocated. Rabbit cried out in horror, then he saw several teenage girls in different colored uniforms begin attacking the red head. A man in a tuxedo showed up with them, and went to Raven.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine. My shoulder's only dislocated."

The man in the tuxedo gave him an odd look.

"What?"

"You say you're fine when your shoulder is dislocated?"

"Every year I end up in some weird situation that lands me in the hospital. A dislocated shoulder is cakewalk to that."

With a pop, his shoulder was put back in place. A loud hoot is heard over head, and Hedwig arrived with style. In her claws was a strange vial of liquid. Raven takes this, and downs it in one gulp, making a face from the foul taste.

"Thank the gods for pain relieving potions. If only they didn't taste so horrible."

He looked up and saw the red head about to attack the girls again, and like before, bow of light shown in his hands. He fired, and the red head yelled in pain.

"Consider that payback for my shoulder, jerk!" Raven quipped irritated.

The battle ended at a draw. Raven moves to leave, but is stopped by Rabbit.

"What was that light you used?" she asked.

He winced. Somehow he knew this would end badly. He followed them to an apartment complex. The transformations undone, he discovered his original suspicions were correct.

He knew there couldn't be more than one blue short haired girl in Japan.

"Your friends are the Sailor Senshi?"

They winced.

"Relax. It wasn't that hard to figure out...particularly with your unusual hair colors."

"What was that light that hit Rubeus?" asked Usagi.

"That was me. I have no idea what made me think of an arrow though."

"How did you make it?"

"My magic of course. Shouldn't you lot be taking lessons? Surely you should already know about magic!"

They all shook their heads.

"I don't believe it. All of you should have magic, particular the Moon girl. You practically radiate it like I do!"

Seeing their disbelief, he decided to try something. Taking out a plain stick wand which was given to those trying to grow out of wand magic, he handed it to Rabbit.

"Take this, and do a swish and flick motion with it. Keep a firm grip on it so it doesn't fly out of your hand."

She complied. Sparks flew out of the end.

"Try that again, and said Wingardium Leviosa. Point it at the flower pot, if that helps."

Rabbit did that, and said "Wingardium Leviosa."

The flower pot hovered a good four inches before falling back down.

"I knew it. You have magic too!"

"Magic?"

"Magic. I should know, considering I happen to be a magic user myself."

"What can you do?"

Raven smirked, and thought back to the lesson he had earlier. Visualizing his animal form, he shifted seamlessly into his winged unicorn form.

He whinnied, and let the girls pet him before turning back.

"That was an advanced application called animagi. It allows you to turn into an animal on a whim."

As excited as the girls were to learn about magic, they first had to save their friend.

"How about you guys fill me in on the situation, and I'll fill you in on mine?"

He was quickly brought to speed about the Black Moon clan, and what they knew so far. He brought them up to date about the magical world...and the one known as Voldemort. While they were properly horrified about what he did, they were just as prepared to deal with him should he show up.

"That's part of the reason why I came to Japan. I need training to beat him once and for all. Hogwarts is okay for a normal education in magic, but I need something the Ministry can't give me. I need help."

"What about these wizards in England?" asked Usagi.

He shook his head.

"_They _fully expect me to do everything on my own. They call me the boy-who-lived, and think I'm the second coming of Merlin. First year at the school, I tried to get help to protect something which could give you immortal life called the Philosopher's stone. No one believed me, and I had to protect it myself. Second year the Defense teacher tried to erase my memory instead of even trying to save a girl who had been taken hostage."

"And last year?" asked Rabbit, almost afraid of the answer.

"Last year they were too busy trying to keep things from me to actually help. I had to go up against soul eating monsters which drain the good things out of life alone while trying to protect my godfather who was falsely accused."

Raven had to leave, but promised to come back the next day with some of his magical textbooks.

* * *

Raven woke up in a sweat. His body was sore, and felt like it was on fire!

He scrambled to get his glasses, and found melted plastic and glass instead. He sat up, and realized his glasses had somehow melted. Which meant the heat wasn't imagined.

He peered into the dark room, and spotted Hedwig. She was wide awake and afraid. What was going on?

Then he saw the large fireball and rolled out of bed. He strained his eyes to see what was in the fireball...and saw a vague form of a bird. The pieces of black glass in his pocket pulsed and he pulled them out.

A flare of magic went into and through him, and struck the flames. A loud cry of pain was heard, and he realized it was from himself. The shattered glass rose from his hand, pulsing wildly and beginning to spin. The dark aura it once held was gone, but a new one was taking it's place. This one was gold and warm.

It fell to the bed, back in the form it had been when he caught it, only this time it wasn't black, but gold.

The fireball dispersed with a cry of pain from the being inside it. Raven passed out and fell to the bed.

He woke up in an awkward position, and once again reached for his glasses. His questing fingers met a mound of melted glass, plastic and metal.

* * *

He stifled a curse, and reached for the phone instead. He dialed the phone by the sound of the numbers (he was bored so he memorized the tone of the numbers) and dialed the school.

"Mugen Gakuen?"

"This is Raven Potter in the dorms. I've had a bit of a mishap with my glasses and will have to miss class. I should return in two days. Is it possible to have the teachers hold onto my homework until I can get them replaced?"

"Not a problem. The situation has been noted and your teachers alerted. Have a nice day."

"Thank you."

Raven hung up and groaned. His neck was killing him from the odd angle he woke up in. He looked to his owl, and stumbled to her perch.

"You alright Hedwig?"

Hedwig clicked her beak once, then...

**Perfectly fine Raven. Thank you for asking.**

Raven stopped and stared at her.

"Since when can you talk?"

**Always. You just couldn't hear my voice very well before.**

"Any chance you know what the hell happened last night?"

**Fawkes tried to retrieve you, but was blocked by the odd aura that emanates from the school. Changing your name to Raven only made it harder for him to find you.**

"What drove him off then?"

**Your magic. When you purified the crystal you brought back, the resulting magical surge forced him to leave.**

"Ah...and my glasses?"

**The shear amount of magical energy Fawkes needed to find you created a large amount of heat as a result. Your glasses simply melted from that.**

"In that case, I will need your help to find the eye doctor. I'm blind without them."

He managed to find his clothes and get reasonably dressed. As he opened the door, Hedwig landed on his shoulder and began to direct him with her wings and beak. If she nipped him, he went right. If she lifted her wing, he went left.

He followed her directions faithfully...and found himself at a Vet's office.

* * *

Ami looked up when she heard a hoot. There was Raven, with a white owl on his shoulder. From what she could tell he was following directions from the owl.

"Hedwig, why on earth did you lead me to a Veterinarian? You don't need a check up."

"Hello Raven," said Ami.

Raven looked in her direction, squinted and said "Hello Ami-chan. I seem to have taken the wrong directions from my owl."

"Why were you following her directions?"

"I had a mishap with my glasses, and I'm pretty much blind without them on. I was hoping she could lead me to an optometrist, but unfortunately it seems she only knows where the vet is."

Ami giggled.

"I'll let my mother know. I can lead you to the eye doctor."

"Thanks. I'm sorry if I'm causing trouble."

Ami ducked into the back, and came out. She laid her hand on his arm, and lead him to the nearest eye doctor. Raven made an appointment and went in. He came out an hour later with a prescription for contacts. Once he had that filled out, he put on his new glasses. He would try out the contacts later.

He found Ami waiting for him with his owl. Hedwig had been banned from the office, so he had her wait with Ami instead. Since she was behaving well, the secretaries said nothing about her being there.

Ami then lead him to the apartment from before. There was the man with the tuxedo.

"What's up Ami-chan?" asked the guy.

"Mamoru-san, I was hoping you could check out Raven-kun._ (Here she dropped her voice so that Mamoru could hear her and not Raven) _I noticed he had some scars on his back."

"I'll see what I can do. See you later Ami-chan."

Raven clearly had a sixth sense about what was about to happen...even if he hadn't actually heard what Ami had said.

So when Mamoru had him show his scars, he knew he was in for it.

"How on earth did..."

"How did I earn all these?"

Mamoru nodded in disbelief.

He had Raven take off the tank top which had covered his back somewhat, and the sight before him stunned him.

Raven's back was full of old scars, several were deep and appeared to be from a belt of some sort. His front wasn't much better, though the scars there were no where near as deep.

"The one on my right arm is from a rather large snake...the others however..."

Raven swallowed, nervous. This would be the first time he admitted to this. Hedwig hooted, and nuzzled her owner gently. He stroked her feathers before continuing.

"My aunt and uncle weren't exactly thrilled to have a magic user in their house. They hated my parents, and they transferred that to me when my old headmaster left me with them."

"Your family did this?"

He nodded, numb.

Somehow Mamoru knew there was more to it.

"Why did no one notice?"

"They did. But every time someone tried to get me out of there, they were either fired, sent away or the report was destroyed. It's why I decided to apply for the scholarship."

"How could the report be destroyed?"

Raven scowled.

"I'm almost certain my old headmaster had something to do with that. He seemed particularly determined that I stay at my aunt's house. Even when I begged him to let me stay in the castle, he refused to listen."

It took little more than an hour for Mamoru to coax the full extent of the abuse Raven suffered.

Which is probably why he offered to let the boy stay as a roommate when his scholarship ran out at the school. Or something happened to close it down.

Raven chuckled when he mentioned the scholarship. Then he confided to Mamoru a little known secret which he hadn't told Rabbit.

"The scholarship ran out two months in. Even though I passed the entrance exams, I still had to pay for it."

"If it ran out..."

"How am I still in Japan and attending school and private tutors?" chuckled Raven.

Mamoru nodded.

"Simple. The tuition money which gets paid to Hogwarts each year was transferred to my new school and tutors. Apparently the cost of attending school in the castle was twice the amount I have to pay here. I could have moved out at eleven if I wanted to, but since I'm legally not old enough to take care of myself, I was stuck with my aunt every year."

"So why take the scholarship?"

"It was the perfect excuse to get out of Britain. Japan has more lenient laws for minors. So long as the payments are kept up and I live in the dorms, no one bothers me too much. Even though I'm almost fourteen, they don't seem to notice or care that I live alone."

"Eventually someone will notice."

"If they do, I can guarantee you that I won't let them extradite me back to Britain. I like it here. No one looks twice at me, no idiots after me for a scar on my head, and no meddling old men."

"What scar?"

"Correction...for a scar that I used to have. It healed over when that girl from the temple used some weird talisman. I heard this screaming in my head and a week later it finally healed over. I'm not complaining either."

* * *

Since he had an entire two days to blow now, he decided to see what other schools were in the area. He found himself in front of the one where Usagi, Ami, and Makoto attended. How could he tell you ask?

The magic called to him.

A teacher spotted him and went to ask why he wasn't in class. Then she saw his student ID badge.

"What school do you belong to?"

"Mugen Gakuen ma'am. I happen to have a day off and wandered over here."

She nodded and he went on his way. He spotted the arcade and went in. When he saw the Sailor V game, he immediately got some tokens and began playing.

He didn't notice the crowd which gathered around him, at least until he beat the game. The game put his unused reflexes from his Quidditch games back in use.

When he looked up, he realized with a start that he had a sizable crowd around him. He grinned and quipped loudly enough for everyone to hear "And to think, this is my first time playing a video game."

Cries of disbelief were heard, and they dispersed. He was about to play again when he heard a clunk, and looked down.

There was a small compact in gold and silver. Picking it up, he wondered why it came out of the game, then shrugged. He began playing it again.


	3. Games and Time

Raven woke up again in the middle of the night. This time it wasn't because of heat. Instead he felt a compulsion to get up. Since he knew he wouldn't have to go to class in the morning, he yawned before rolling out of bed.

He got dressed silently after putting in his new contacts. Hedwig was out hunting, so he couldn't have her come with him. He walked out the door with his wallet and the odd compact he got from the Sailor V game.

Following the feeling, he was more than relieved when it lead not to some random destination like he feared...but to the arcade he went to yesterday.

The door opened without prompting, even though it was clearly closed. When he stopped in front of the Sailor V game, he could sense the compulsion leave him.

The game slid into the ground silently, and revealed a set of stairs. He seriously doubted that it lead to any danger he was familiar with, because he knew for a fact that European wizards had yet to use modern games as hideouts.

Putting one foot in front of the other, he began to go down. When he reached the bottom, he found himself in a command center with a large monitor.

On the console were a pair of cats. One a deep velvety black that was almost purple. The other a snowy white. The moment he walked off the stairs, they turned as one. Both cats had a golden moon on their forehead. The white one had deep blue eyes, the black one had crimson.

Raven stared at the cats, before deciding to look around instead. The white cat went back to monitoring something, but the black one watched him for a bit longer.

Since the boy made no move to indicate that he noticed the cat's eyes on him, it decided to make the first move. Instead of normal cat noises, it talked. In plain English no less.

"_How did you get the game to react to you? And how did you find this place?"_

Giving the black cat a startled ten second stare while his brain backtracked, he replied in Japanese "Haven't a clue. All I know is that I felt a compulsion to come here, and since I didn't have class tomorrow I followed it."

"Do you normally follow odd compulsions?" asked the white one without looking at him.

"Call it a bad habit. One that has given me more trouble than it's worth. Who are you two anyway?"

Then he remembered where he had seen the face of one of the cat's before. Rabbit always carried Luna P...well actually it hovered with a bit of a notice-me-not charm most days, but still.

"Wait a second...your name wouldn't happen to be Luna would it?"

The black one was startled.

"I thought so. Rabbit always has that odd ball with her, and it has the same face as you do."

"You know Chibiusa?"

"She told me to call her Rabbit."

That relaxed them somewhat. He went back to exploring, and Luna finally noticed the compact hanging out of his pocket.

"Where did you get that?"

"Came out of the Sailor V game when I beat it the first time. Why?"

"Because normally only the Sailor Senshi get anything out of it," said the white cat.

"What's your name?"

"Artemis."

"Like the Greek goddess of the moon?"

"I'm a guy."

"I know, but...don't tell me you didn't notice both of your names are Moon related."

They looked at each other, then back at him. Clearly they hadn't thought about it. Raven's eyes fell on the thing they were monitoring. It was another one of the odd earrings, like what Rubeus had thrown at him.

"What's the deal with the earring?"

"It's a Black Poison crystal. We're trying to figure out how to counter it."

"Ano..."

They turned, and in his hands was the gold crystal which used to be black. Artemis walked up to him, and he handed it over.

"This is a Black Poison crystal...but something is wrong with it."

"From what my owl told me, my magic _purified_ it...or something."

"You are a magic user?"

"In my fourth year."

"Are you the same boy who told the girls about it? I have a hard enough time getting Usagi to do her normal homework."

"I am...and if she asks I could probably make it more interesting."

A loud and angry hoot was heard, and he winced. Out of nowhere Hedwig dive bombs him.

**RAVEN POTTER!**

"Ow! Hedwig, knock it off! You know this stuff happens without me doing anything!"

**You could have at least waited for me to return!**

"I didn't know when you would be back!"

After another five minutes of whacking Raven with her wings, she calmed down. Luna and Artemis were absolutely amused, even if they had only heard half the argument.

Before he left, Artemis handed him one of the two samples they had of the black poison crystal. The moment it touched his hands, it glowed and the dark energy dissipated, leaving a golden crystal instead.

Somehow Raven was able to turn dark energy into light. Which completely baffled them. So Luna and Artemis decided to analyze his energy patterns. He was a bit surprised to find out the compact kept him in contact with the cats, but he decided to accept the explanation anyway.

* * *

He went back to sleep and woke up late in the afternoon. He made lunch and decided to catch up on his reading which he had neglected for some time in favor of studying. He was halfway through his manga collection when he heard the buzzer go off. He knew it wasn't the cookies, because they had another ten minutes.

"_A child named Chibiusa is here to see you Raven. Should I buzz her up?"_

Raven hit the intercom.

"Go ahead, I know her. I'll send Hedwig to lead her up."

Hedwig took off her perch, and showed Rabbit where his room was. Rabbit was close to tears.

"Rabbit, what's wrong?"

"Ami and Makoto were taken!"

Remembering the kindness Ami had shown him the day before, he sat Rabbit down on the couch.

"Calm down and tell me what happened. Was it the Black Moon lot?"

She nodded, and told him about what happened. He managed to get her to calm down when he heard his new compact beep once. Bringing it out, he opened it and saw Luna's face on it, extremely worried.

"_Raven, is Chibiusa with you? We can't find her!"_

"Relax kitty cat. Rabbit is here with me. She just got me caught up on the situation with Makoto-chan and Ami-chan."

Luna relaxed a bit.

"Usagi is a bit high strung right now."

"Rabbit can stay here with me if she wants. At least until they calm down."

Luna nodded, then shut off the communicator. Raven looked up to see Rabbit staring at him with surprise.

"I had a bit of an accident with my glasses yesterday, so I took two days off. I went to the arcade, and when I beat the Sailor V game this came out."

That made some sense. So she looked around at his modest dorm room.

"I can't believe your scholarship covers this."

"It doesn't...not really anyway. I got a discount because Hedwig got rid of the rodent population. I've been paying for this place on my own money for months now."

"How can you afford it? You don't have a job," asked Rabbit.

"Parents left me a large inheritance. That, and my grandparent's company leaves money in my other accounts until I can access it."

A loud ding was heard, and he grinned. He went into the kitchen and pulled out several trays of cookies. Peanut butter, chocolate chip, and sugar cookies filled the air.

"Want to help me decorate the sugar cookies?"

Rabbit went into the kitchen and got out the icing. Soon they were covering the cookies in various designs. Raven held back a laugh when he saw Rabbit's rabbit designs. She was actually quite good at the drawing.

Raven looked at the time, and said "I have a minor errand to run. Care to come with me?"

"What do you have to do?" she asked.

He flashed her a bit of an odd grin, before he said deadpan "Laundry day."

She stared at him in disbelief.

"I am one of those extremely rare males who can cook, clean and does his own laundry."

She began giggling outright at the expression he had on his face. He chuckled too, and began putting the cookies on another tray to cool. He went and gathered his small load and then headed downstairs. Rabbit followed in interest, and noted how cheerful the other residents were to him. He gave his usual greeting back and continued to the laundry room.

It was practically empty.

"I am one of the few people who doesn't use the service hamper. I don't mind doing it myself...plus it saves me a few yen on fees."

"And yet you still lose a sock in the dryer," said Rabbit with a laugh.

"Normal people lose their socks. Mine are eaten by a monster in the dryer," he said with a straight face.

Rabbit laughed.

When the load was done, they went back up and ate some of the cookies.

"Where did you get the mix for these? They're really good!"

"Fresh and homemade. It's cheaper to buy the ingredients and combine them myself."

Since he actually had two bedrooms in his dorm room, he let Rabbit crash in the spare. Otherwise he would have gladly taken the couch. He did however, feel she should see what had happened to his previous glasses.

"I thought you said you had a mishap with your glasses?" she asked deadpan.

He gave her a rueful grin.

"More like an unforeseen incident involving magic and an old coot who doesn't know when he isn't wanted. He sent his phoenix after me, and since Fawkes couldn't get through he produced enough heat to melt them."

Which set off another giggling fit in Rabbit.

"Which reminds me..."

Raven brought out one of the earrings he had somehow cleansed of darkness.

"Remember that earring that Rubeus threw at me and I caught?"

Rabbit nodded. He dropped the earring in her hand. Her initial reaction was to drop it, but she quelled the urge when she didn't feel ill because of contact with it.

She looked at it, then at him.

"Somehow I turned the evil in the crystal to light. Artemis and Luna saw it happen to a second one they had. The thing doesn't have an effect on me either, which they said was odd."

"You...can get rid of the darkness in these crystals?" she asked excitedly.

Raven wondered why she had that odd look in her eye, before he nodded.

Soon he made a large pizza and they watched a few anime movie specials.

Which is when the compact beeped again. Raven opened it, and out popped Artemis.

"_Raven, I just finished analyzing your energy pattern. You're not going to believe this...but your energy waves are very similar to a Sailor Senshi."_

Raven did a major backtrack.

"Say what now?"

"_Your energy is similar to the girls. I think that cleansing trick you did with the black poison crystal is tied to your powers."_

"Back up. Did you just say I have the same powers as Sailor V?"

Now Artemis was surprised.

"_You have roughly the same energy signature as Venus, yes."_

Raven looked at Rabbit, who was trying not to laugh. Her eyes were on his bookshelf. She had spotted the _Codename: Sailor V _books.

"You're a fan of Sailor V...and you didn't notice when she was right in front of you?"

"Say what now?"

The normally genius level mage was beginning to feel a bit left out. Somehow he felt like he was missing a small piece of a bigger puzzle.

Then it hit him. Sailor V. As in Sailor Venus. And the Senshi had given him their names and planets when he meet them. Minako was Sailor Venus.

He couldn't believe he hadn't figured it out sooner.

"Minako-san is Sailor V."

She giggled.

"You realize what this means don't you?"

"What?" Asked Rabbit.

"Now I _have_ to ask her and Usagi for their autographs," he said with a grin.

Rabbit laughed.

* * *

Minako went to a TV reading held by a girl bearing the symbol of the Black Moon. Avery distracted Minako with the vision of the captured Senshi, then attacked with the spirits of her sisters.

Raven, claiming medical emergency at home, took another two weeks of no class. Since he was given the homework he would have been given in class, they allowed it.

Instead of leaving the country however, he crashed at Mamoru's apartment. In return for letting him help fight, he would use his odd powers to purify any black poison crystal they came across.

Artemis had noticed something. The more crystals Raven cleansed of darkness, the stronger his power became. And the black poison grew weaker.

And the stronger Raven got, the more his energy became similar to the girls. Which was more than baffling, since he was clearly born on Earth.

Rabbit was upset enough to reveal to the girls she was from the 30th century. The next morning they would go there...and discover the truth.

* * *

Raven joined their little group, determined not to be left behind. Rabbit raised her key of Time, and began the spell which would open the Gates.

_'Guardian of Time..._

_Let the Door of Time_

_split the heavens_

_and open to me..._

_I call you by your true name._

_The all knowing God of Time,_

_the Father of the Guardian..._

_Chronos!_

_Lead me!_

_Protect me!_

_Send me the_

_path of light!'_

The light was blinding, and when they woke up, they were in a plain of shadows and darkness. But this was not of malevolent intent, but a passive darkness which was neither good nor evil.

Raven stood, and his first words were...

"That was nothing like the time-turner."

He was the only one to hear a faint growl of extreme annoyance. He looked around, and saw nothing. He let his eyes adjust to the gloom, and then noticed a gateway of sorts. The others came to, then he said "I can see something in the distance."

"How can you see anything?" asked Mamoru.

"I have naturally sharp eyes...with my glasses on anyway. And quick reflexes when it comes to catching small things thrown at me."

Something flew past him, and he reacted by catching it in his hand. When he opened his hand, there was a key. He looked for the one who threw it.

Seeing no one around, he began to lead the others to the gate he spotted.

Their way was blocked by a woman in the outfit of a Senshi, bearing a key like staff.

"No one is allowed to pass through time. Even you Sailor Moon."

Raven tried not to draw attention to himself. Because just last year he had gone back in time and altered it. Had he not, two innocents would have died because of a misconception.

Then the Senshi looked right at him, very annoyed.

"As for you..."

He gulped. Getting on _her _bad side seemed to be a very bad idea.

"If I ever find you using a time-turner again, I will hex you myself. I hate those things!"

"Yes ma'am," he said meekly.

Rabbit rushes to Pluto before she can attack them.

Pluto looks relieved...but is slightly upset that Rabbit stole one of her keys.

She looks at Raven again.

"I should kill you for violating the taboo last year. However you can do something to make up for your error."

"What?"

"Find where the time turners are stored and destroy them. They cause enough fluctuations in the Space-Time to give me a headache. And if they continue to exist, they could very well destroy the future."

Raven nodded.

"I have a pretty good idea where they are. In England at least."

Pluto nodded. England was the worst when it came to time turners. It was where they were created. None of the other countries tried to bend time.

"The key in your hand can sense fluctuations in time. It can lead you to the time turners. As for the rest of you, normally I wouldn't allow you to live for trespassing."

They gulped silently.

"However, you brought someone who I care about. Therefore I shall allow you to pass."

They came into a beautiful glade that lead to a city. They had arrived in Crystal Tokyo.


	4. Crystals and Powers

Raven looked into the city with awe. He had never seen such a beautiful city before.

But it was silent, and far too dark. Something was very wrong. They headed down, and found themselves surrounded by people on the ground. Everyone looked merely sleeping. Except the aura which permeated the air was foul, and it felt as though their strength was being sapped by breathing. Sailor Moon and Venus were particularly affected by the poison that enveloped the air.

Raven on the other hand, was fine. His aura surrounded him, and slowly cleansed the air of the dark taint. When they spotted a large crystal of some sort, Rabbit shivered.

When they went closer, the buildings appeared melted and the people fading away. The crystal was a black monument, and they felt they should stay away. Except for Raven.

It was calling him. The crystal called his soul, for what reason he had no idea. He kept walking towards it, his eyes blank, unable to hear the voices around him. Rabbit cried out for him to return, but it was too late.

Raven touched the black crystal and it reacted in a violent way. Gold and black clashed in a storm of flames neither giving way to the other.

Something cracked and they watched in shock as the crystal shattered into pieces. Raven blinked twice, then looked around in surprise. He hadn't been in control of his body or the powers he felt clashing.

"What just happened?" he asked finally.

"You...broke the crystal," said Artemis in shock.

He quickly rejoined them, and they attempted to reach the castle. But something was wrong. The castle that surrounded them was false. Raven was drained from destroying the black crystal and was unable to help them.

It was Mamoru who broke the illusion and freed them, using a power he didn't know he had. They went inside the true castle, and were greeted by a ghost of the King.

* * *

It was Mamoru, or at least bore his form.

"Papa!" cried Rabbit.

She rushed to greet him, but she fell through.

"Astral projection?" asked Raven.

"Yes. Think of me as a spirit who has left the body. I did not want to frighten you."

"Highly unlikely in my case. I've dealt with ghosts before," shrugged Raven.

"I don't recognize you. How did you break the monument?"

"Haven't a clue. Something took me over and had me touch the thing. When I came around it was already destroyed."

King Endymion lead the scouts and his past self into the back, to show them the planet Nemesis. Raven on the other hand, stayed in the room with the Queen.

_I wonder if this is what it was like in the presence of King Arthur._

Raven felt an odd urge, but considering who he was in front of maybe it wasn't considered odd. He bowed to the Queen the same way a knight would bow to their king in the days of old.

He could feel a feather light touch on his mind, and he let it open to the spirit.

**Who are you?**

_My name is Raven Potter, Milady._

**I can sense light and magic. Why are you here, Raven?**

_I am here to protect my friends. I don't want to lose people I care about. Especially after the tournament I was almost forced in._

**...I feel your power. And your heart is pure. I can help you if you will let me.**

_What can I do?_

The feather light touch gently helped him up. He stood before Neo Queen Serenity, and he knew she would never hurt him.

**Can you feel your true power? It has been calling to you since you were born, waiting for you to acknowledge it.**

_I...feel it. What is it?_

**This is the power which has been dormant inside of you. Your innocent heart purifies that which is tainted. The more you purify, the stronger it becomes.**

_How do I control it?_

**Control it? It is a part of you. You can direct it, but you will never be able to control it. It isn't supposed to be controlled.**

_I...understand._

**Good. Now please, protect my daughter.**

_I would have done that without asking. I always protect my friends._

A voice called to him. It was a familiar one, which he heard every time he was in danger of dying.

_**My mind is my power. My power is my mind. When uncorrupted by other elements, my mind becomes my Purest Power.**_

That voice...was his power, freed from the bonds created by someone else. Someone who feared his true self. Without bidding, he was given the image of the one who feared him.

Dumbledore. Voldemort had no idea what he unleashed when he killed Lily Potter.

The true events of that night came to him in a flash of truth.

* * *

_Lily knew her husband was dead. And she would be next. But she would never allow her son to die._

_The power that she brought from her home world bubbled to the surface. Her poor older sisters. Lina would be furious when she found out what her youngest sibling was going to do. But she would understand._

_She couldn't allow her son to die, not when she could save him. But the effort of using her crystal would kill her if the curse didn't._

_She whispered the words to activate the power inside her, dormant for so long._

"_Chaos Star Power!"_

_Her outfit changed, as did her voice. She was younger, stronger, more powerful. Her crystal would most likely be passed on to her son. At least she hoped it would. She never could use it to it's full extent._

"_Stand aside foolish girl!"_

"_No! Not Harry!"_

_Voldemort raised his wand, "Avada...!"_

"_Chaos Lance!"_

_The power well up inside and struck out at the self-styled Dark Lord. His curse fell off his lips, and hit her. But she was already dead. He looked down at the blow she had struck at him, and smirked._

_She thought she could take him out with that strange attack?_

_He raised his wand again, intent on filling his original attack. The young child stared at him with emerald eyes unseeing. But there was something wrong._

_He ignored it and cast the curse again. But the lance had done more damage than he realized. His magic hit him instead, and a light struck the child. A scar of lightning marked him that night, but it was only partially because of the Dark Lord._

_There was another power inside the scar. One which blocked most of the influence of a torn soul._

Raven blinked, shocked that he had seen his mother's final moments. But more than that, he was shocked to find out she was a Sailor Senshi like the girls.

_**So now you can hear me. Good. I was tired of trying to get your attention boy.**_

_Who are you ?_

_**I am the Lord of Nightmares. I am the one who shines gold upon the Sea of Chaos.**_

* * *

While the trip to the future had been...well...interesting, the trip back was a nightmare.

Or the landing was at any rate. Pluto apparently couldn't land more than one person normally when traveling through time, which was why Minako, Rabbit, Usagi, and Mamoru all landed on _top _of each other, with Raven on top of them.

Since everyone was definitely thinking about what they learned in the future, Raven offered to let Rabbit stay at his place for another night. Luna was with Artemis and Minako.

Before they went to sleep, Rabbit looked at Raven and asked why he stayed in the room with her mother so long.

His answer had her laugh, but it wasn't the full truth.

"Personally I was wondering how the clumsy Bunny became an elegant Queen like your mother..."

Rabbit snickered. She wished him a good night and went to sleep.

**Raven, what's wrong? Did something happen in Crystal Tokyo?**

"Nothing is wrong Hedwig...I just found out my mother was a Sailor Senshi like Sailor Venus and the others. And that apparently I house some power of a being known as the Lord of Nightmares."

Hedwig stared at him for ten seconds before saying irritably...

**That does it! You are never going anywhere without me again! Every time I take my eyes off you things like this happen!**

Raven couldn't help it, he burst out laughing. It only served to irritate his owl further as she began to hit him with her wings. When he finally stopped, he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I can't help it girl. But you have to admit, at least my life isn't completely boring."

**Boring, for once, would be a _delightful_ change of pace!**

Raven decided to sleep, as he had enough excitement for one night.

* * *

_**I need a new vessel if I am to truly help you. Your mother was perfect, but she lost her ability to control my power when she had you. Unfortunately, you are a boy, which means I can't let you fight in my name.**_

_What about Hedwig?_

_**The bird? She is female, but she was born on this planet.**_

_Does she HAVE to be born on the same planet as my mum?_

_**Well no, but... If you gave that crystal to her, and she died, then so would you. Are you really going to trust it to a **_**bird?**

_Hedwig is family. She would never betray me, even if it meant her life._

_**You'll need her consent to give her the crystal.**_

Raven woke with a start. It seemed the Lord of Nightmares was a friendly enough being. Hedwig gave him an odd look.

**What happened this time?**

"I had another talk with the Lord of Nightmares. Seems that since I am a boy, I can't use the crystal inside me to it's full power."

**And?**

"I vouched for you in my stead."

Hedwig looked at her master and said **I will accept any power which will keep you safe.**

A gold crystal with streaks of black came out of his scar. It flew to the owl, and something amazing happened. Her body began to grow, losing feathers along the way. Her eyes became more human in appearance. Her wings turned into long arms, her feet flattened out.

Standing before him was a woman about Pluto's age with long snow white hair. Her outfit was a long white dress which stopped at her knees. Her shoes were open toed, and her eyes were golden.

"Hedwig?"

She blinked, then grinned at him.

"_Not quite. I suppose you could call me that, though most usually call me the Lord of Nightmares. Since she gave her consent I can materialize in this world as well."_

Raven stared at her. 'Hedwig' gave a hoot, and returned to being an ordinary owl, with one exception.

She now had a strange collar around her neck, with an equally odd symbol. It seemed similar to the ones the Senshi had on their necks when they transformed.

"_The incantation to activating the power is Chaos Star Power."_

And with that, the power faded.

* * *

Rabbit was feeling guilty about the whole future, and told Raven why. The moment she touched the Silver Crystal, it vanished. Then the Black Moon attacked, and her mother was enveloped in the crystal. The only one unaffected by the poison which spread was Diana and Rabbit herself.

Raven had a theory about that.

"Is it possible that you _absorbed_ the crystal?"

Rabbit looked at him in shock. It had never occurred to her that the crystal had gone into her.

"I mean, think about it. Luna told me that the Silver Crystal was once sealed inside Usagi, until she freed it. It may be that the crystal sensed danger and decided to go into the nearest vessel which could harness it's power."

"But Momma was Sailor Moon..." started Rabbit.

"Yes, but she lost the ability to transform when she became Queen. You on the other hand, are the heir to the crystal. Which means you just have to unlock that ability."

"But how am I supposed to do that?" asked Rabbit, beginning to calm down.

"I think...that the reason the Black Moon attacked was because someone knew the Crystal was testing you. And I should know, because I recognize a test which could result in death when I see it."

Rabbit gave him a look.

Raven told her about how he ended up in one death trap after another each year. This year seemed to be the quietest one he had ever had since finding out he could use magic.

Suddenly they heard a tapping sound.

Raven opened the window, and saw a letter and a rolled up copy of the _Daily Prophet._

* * *

_Raven Potter_

"Hey Raven!

Gred and Forge here. Just thought you should be kept up to date on how things are going back home. Here's a copy of the _Prophet_...apparently Rita Skeeter finally realized that the famous boy-who-lived hadn't come back to Hogwarts this year. Dumbledore is livid about that. Even more so when Fawkes failed to bring you back.

No worries here though. He won't find out where you live from us!

From Gred and Forge."

_**'Boy-who-lived missing! Tri-Wizard Tournament officials baffled!**_

**Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, has been conspicuously missing since the beginning of the year. Rumors have been circulating that he has abandoned Britain! Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, has assured us that he will find the boy-who-lived without fail.**

**Earlier this year the headmaster announced the renewal of the infamous Tri-wizard tournament, which had been canceled in previous years due to the high death rate. Much to the shock of the officials, Harry Potter's name came out of the illustrious Goblet of Fire. Surprisingly, the boy was not even present for the selection ceremony. **

**But this reporter wonders if the Headmaster has finally bitten off more than he can chew.'**

* * *

Raven laughed, and let Rabbit read it. She was amazed about the moving pictures.

"Personally the _Prophet_ is full of crock. It's controlled by the Ministry, which means that the news is very biased and often wrong on most points. Particularly when the news is something Fudge wants to keep quiet."

"Fudge?"

"The current Minister of Magic is Cornelius Fudge...and he is more interested in keeping his position than he is with keeping people safe."

* * *

"_Papa..."_

* * *

Rabbit was missing the next morning. Raven was beside himself with worry, and he immediately called Mamoru to see if Rabbit had gone to him. When he discovered that she hadn't, and that Usagi didn't know where she was, he knew.

He opened the gates of time, and saw Pluto.

"Pluto, did Rabbit come through here?"

"Yes but..."

"She didn't tell any of us where she was going!"

Raven went through the gate after Rabbit. He couldn't run fast enough when he sensed danger, so he switched to Helios. His long limbs ate up the distance and soon he was at the palace.

Emeralde was attacking Rabbit. He struck the woman with his horn, and knelt down for Rabbit to get on. She did, though she did wonder how he had gotten there so quickly. He began to run to the gate, making sure not to go too fast that she could fall off.

They were in the gate and to Pluto before the woman could harm Rabbit again. Raven switched back to human as he looked over his friend.

"You alright Rabbit?"

She nods, and he lets her ride on his back while he takes them home. The others were so worried that they got onto both of them. Raven was spared for the most part, as he had immediately taken them home. Rabbit on the other hand, was now officially grounded. Since she preferred staying with Raven and not Usagi, she promptly escaped the house and headed to his apartment later in the night.

Rabbit was sound asleep in the room Raven had unofficially dubbed hers. He knew the moment she entered the apartment, because Hedwig woke him up to an intruder.

He gently covered her up and went back to sleep.

But he woke up three hours later when he realized something was wrong.

He ran into Rabbit's room and sensed the darkness immediately. So he turned back into Helios and carefully walked in.

Wiseman, as he called himself, was brainwashing Rabbit!

Gently he touched her with his horn to wake her up. Instead the dark energy began to overwhelm him.

_**I can always use you, interfering horse!**_

The voice sneered at him. He could feel the darkness take over, and the power of Chaos was unable to help him now. It was too strong for him alone. So he locked his powers behind a shield of light.

Then everything went dark and he knew no more.

* * *

Her name...was Black Lady. Her only companion was Night, the winged unicorn. He was completely loyal to her and her alone. Luna P was a useless toy for a child with small dreams.

Raven...the name kept haunting her whenever she looked at Night. But she dismissed them as quickly as it came to her.

Hedwig knew. Her master had been sealed away inside a creature of darkness.

She didn't know if she could trust the Sailor Senshi, most of their coven had been taken. So it was up to her to save her master. He treated her like family, and she wasn't about to betray that trust.

Sailor Moon was in trouble. The one called Black Lady was trying to kill her! And her horse was very familiar to them. Mamoru thought it might be Raven, since he had been missing along with Rabbit.

Hedwig, Raven's white owl, flew between Black Lady's attack. But everyone heard a clear voice cry out _"Chaos Star Power!"_

Silver and gold light enveloped Hedwig. Suddenly she was no longer an ordinary owl.

Stars and suns surrounded her and circled her body which began to elongate into a human form. Her wings began arms, her legs grew and flattened.

The suns became a Senshi outfit, while the stars became her ornaments. Her hair was up in a twisty bun that had a french braid at the end. Her earrings were a set of white wings, and her tiara had an emerald set in it. Her dominating colors were gold and silver, with hints of snow white at the edges.

Her shoes were very similar to the strapped ones seen on many fairies. They were held up only by magic and had the same color as her wings. In her hands was a silver and gold staff with a unicorn horn at the top that shown like clear diamond. Her eyes were what really drew their attention. They shown like topaz.

Sailor Venus was the one to ask the question that they all wanted to know.

"Who...who are you?"

She looked at the Senshi, and then at the horse.

"_I...am Sailor Chaos."_


	5. Black Lady and Crane

With the appearance of the one called Sailor Chaos, the battle turned in their favor. Black Lady retreated, riding the horse with ease.

The scouts turned to Sailor Chaos, curious as to how she could be there and human.

"_Raven inherited his mother's Sailor Crystal when she was killed. Since he could not use it, he gave it to the one creature he trusted with his life."_

"Raven had a Sailor Crystal?" said Luna in shock.

"Then the reason why his energy was so similar to the girls was..."

Chaos smiled.

"_His mother wasn't born on this planet. Her older sister was testing out a new spell and she happened to be caught in the whirlwind. The Evans family adopted her when she was only five."_

That news surprised them. Then Venus asked about the horse which assisted Black Lady.

"_That horse is the dark version of Helios. Raven sensed Wiseman was nearby, and he couldn't get inside the room. So he turned into Helios and was captured."_

"Who are you really?" asked Mamoru.

"_I am both the Lord of Nightmares and the one you call Hedwig. Lily Inverse was one of my favorite sorcerers."_

"I thought Raven said his mother's last name was Evans?" asked Luna.

"_Evans is her adopted last name. Her real name is Lily Inverse, youngest of the three Inverse sisters and the least volatile, though not by much."_

Suddenly the transformation came undone, and Hedwig returned to being her usual self. She gave a hoot of annoyance and went straight to sleep.

Using the Chaos Crystal wore her out.

* * *

Night was tired. For some reason he couldn't do more than a few energy blasts before he wore out. Something was blocking his ability to help his mistress.

Not that Black Lady was all that bad of a master. She didn't beat him and always talked to him kindly. So when she asked him to stay by her side always, he gladly did so without question.

She attacked again, this time she attempted to brainwash Mamoru. But something happened no one anticipated.

Night cast his last energy blast that he could safely use. But Sailor Chaos struck him again and again. So he drew on reserves he didn't know he could access and attacked.

Without warning a dark energy enveloped his body and he felt on fire. His wings vanished and his hooves changed into hands and feet. His mane, which had always been long, was now down to his waist. And his eyes were no longer set firmly forward.

He had become human.

Black Lady gasped in shock as she realized _who _Night really was. Raven. The only person who stood by her side no matter what happened, and kept her spirits up.

But he was no longer the Raven she knew. Something had taken control of his body and turned into something else. Something dark and cold.

"_You may call me the Black Crane."_

Sailor Chaos looked upset for some reason.

"Raven, snap out of it!"

He sneered at her, and she knew that Raven was trapped inside his own body. Black Crane stood beside his partner and they tag teamed against the Senshi. Wiseman couldn't be happier. Now he had two pawns to use!

Black Crane was far worse than Black Lady. While his magic didn't actually kill them, it did hurt like hell. There was a reason why Dumbledore and Voldemort feared Raven going dark. His innate control of magic, combined with his mother's brains and his father's power were a potent combination of destruction. If Raven ever went truly Dark, then the world would fall under his control and slip into the next Dark Ages...if it wasn't destroyed in the process.

But anyone who could control his power had the power to control the entire world. Provided they could access his full potential.

Wiseman knew Black Crane was powerful. The only problem was that something was actively blocking that power.

* * *

Sailor Chaos barely managed to block Black Crane's attack. Of course the boy was tired of playing with the Senshi, and said as much to his partner. She smirked and they vanished.

"This...is bad," said Chaos.

"Who knew Raven was so strong?" said Mamoru in shock.

"His mother's brilliant mind combined with generations of magic users? Of course he's strong in terms of power. But he's really a lost child without anyone to support him. That's why he attached himself to Rabbit in the first place, and why he trusted you Mamoru."

"Is there a way we could use that to snap him out of it?" asked Usagi.

"There might be...but we would have to break Rabbit out of her trance at the same time. He would never willingly leave a friend behind," said Chaos.

"What does Raven need that he can't get anywhere else?" asked Mamoru, trying to find something to use on Black Crane.

The arrival of such a powerful enemy meant if they didn't take him out, they weren't going to get their friends back, let alone save the planet...again.

"Family. Acceptance. Home. Safety. Love. Raven has been denied that ever since that bloody prophecy was heard by the old man," said Chaos.

"Is that why he's so close to Rabbit?" asked Usagi.

"Yes. He sensed a kindred spirit in her...I think. It might also have something to do with that double spirit I sensed in him when he first mastered the art of turning himself into an animal. Helios was not the first name I would have gone with for that form."

They looked at her.

"His father used to go by the name of Prongs, because his form was a stag. His usual nickname is Prongslet or Pup, and even then only his uncles call him that."

Mamoru looked at her in confusion.

"Uncles? I thought his family hated him because he could use magic?"

Chaos shook her head.

"His _adoptive_ uncles. Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. They were friends of his father back when he was in school. They are the closest thing he has to family next to the Weasly clan."

"Well why haven't they been taking care of him all these years? Why was he in that abusive home?" demanded Mamoru. He had a soft spot for orphans, having lived in an orphanage most of his life.

"Remus Lupin is a werewolf and Sirius Black was falsely accused of killing another wizard and twelve innocent bystanders. And according to the English Ministry werewolves can't raise children unless they are related by blood. Even then they are carefully watched."

"Where are they?"

"Last I checked they were in England," said Chaos.

"Well we're stuck here. We can't exactly pop over to England, and even then we'd be leaving Tokyo open to attack," said Minako.

"Not necessarily. I can open a Chaos gate to England and land one of you in the general area of where they will be...but getting back will be the hard part," said Chaos.

"Why?" asked Usagi.

"This body did not inherit the power of Chaos naturally. While it was given the power freely, it cannot handle the full crystal just yet. That will take sacrifice."

Things quickly turned into a debate on _who_ would go to England and find the two last Marauders.

Eventually they decided on Minako and Artemis, since they were familiar with the area.

So Sailor Chaos got to work as she drew up the circle she would need. Minako and Artemis stood in the center, and prepared for a rough landing.

Chaos grinned at them as she said "Unlike Sailor Pluto I _know _how to land more than one person without them landing on their bum."

"**Hey!"**

Chaos grinned wider. "Seems she heard that."

Chaos looked upward and said "No offense meant Pluto!"

She heard a growl in response. Her grin remained on and before she activated the circle she looked at them.

"Hmm... Knew I had almost forgot something. Wait a minute."

She went out of the room and brought back a stick, exactly eleven inches long. It was polished, but had no decorations on it.

"You'll need this to avoid suspicion and to keep from getting your memory erased. To find the idiot and the wolf, all you have to say is 'Point me Remus', and the stick will give you a general direction."

"What does he look like?"

Chaos' grin widened.

"Tawny haired with amber eyes. You'll know it's him because Artemis won't like him for some reason even though he seems to be a kind person."

"What makes you say that?" asked Artemis.

"Cats hate werewolves. Most generally say they're allergic to them to hide that fact. So if you find a tawny haired man who Artemis automatically dislikes next to a large dog called Snuffles, you have found the Marauders. Just tell them that Prongslet is in trouble."

She also handed them a large bag full of gold coins.

"These are galleons. Seventeen silver sickles to a gold galleons, and twenty nine bronze knuts to a silver sickle. You'll most likely need these to get back."

"Thanks."

"Good luck. If you two haven't returned in three days I will open another Chaos gate and bring all three of you back."

"Why can't you use it to bring them here?" asked Luna.

"Because the last thing we need is two suspicious, _fully trained_ wizards here without their consent. Besides if I brought them here without them knowing what is going on initially it will absolutely cause more harm than good."

She began chanting in a language none of them recognized. Suddenly she pointed her staff at Minako and Artemis and said **_"Chaos Gate!"_**

In a flash of gold light the two vanished. Chaos abruptly turned back into Hedwig who passed out. Mamoru carefully moved the exhausted owl to her post, where she slept for the next day and a half, only waking up long enough to eat. She finally woke up two days after opening the gateway for longer than an hour. By the third day she had regained consciousness. Minako and Artemis were still gone.

* * *

_**Minako and Artemis in England...**_

A gold light was seen outside a small cottage. Remus looked outside and saw a girl with long golden hair and a white cat on her shoulder, looking very dizzy.

"_That was awful. What on Venus was that black space?" _

Remus couldn't understand them at all.

"Minako, don't forget we're in England again," the cat reminded her in accented English.

"Right, sorry Artemis. Now we have to find the Marauders..." said Minako with a sheepish look.

At that point Sirius turned into Padfoot and waltzed out the door like he was a normal dog using the bathroom.

The girl spotted him and said "Didn't Hedwig say that one of them was a large dog who went by Snuffles?"

"Yeah. The other is a werewolf."

That got his attention pretty quick. The only Hedwig he knew belonged to his missing pup! Remus opened the door and they saw him the same time he came out.

"Are you Remus Lupin and Sirius Black?" asked Minako.

Artemis raised his hackles without realizing what he was doing. Minako gently bopped him on the head which got him to stop.

"Sorry about that. Don't know what came over me..." Artemis apologized to Remus.

_And to think, this is the first time I have ever met a cat who could talk like a normal person..._ was all Remus could think at the moment.

"Who are you two? And how do you know us?" asked Remus.

"Prongslet is in trouble."

Sirius immediately turned back, and gave them a look.

"What happened?" he said upset.

They were mildly surprised that neither reacted to the sudden appearance of Sirius.

"Basically someone brainwashed him and his friend Rabbit. Now both of them are considered Dark and we need your help to snap them out of it."

The effect of that statement was instantaneous.

"_HE'S WHAT?"_

They winced at the volume.

"Someone has brainwashed your nephew and we need your help getting him back. He's been calling himself Black Crane and causing all sorts of damage."

It didn't take long for the two wizards to pack their things.

"How are we going to find Harry?" asked Remus.

"Who?"

"Pup, Prongslet, as in my GODSON?" growled Sirius.

"Minako, don't you remember? Raven told us he changed his name soon coming to Japan."

"He never told us what he used to be called!" retorted Minako.

"I repeat, how are we going to find Pup?" asked Remus.

"Hedwig told us getting back would be harder than getting here. We can either try to use the wizard method to go to Japan or we can wait three days for Hedwig to bring us back through the gate."

Remus shook his head.

"Japan cut off all wizard travel from Europe. We would have to go to America to reach it through magical means."

"So we're stuck here until the gate opens again?" said Sirius.

"Look at it this way...you can take that time to fill us in on what has been happening since Raven left England," suggested Artemis.

"Only if you tell us about...Raven did you say?" said Remus.

They went back inside and soon Minako told them everything she knew about Raven. Once the general description of the boy was given, they agreed that it was the missing Harry.

"Well I don't really know Raven all that well. The only people who do are Mamoru and Rabbit."

Both of them looked sheepishly at each other.

"Well...we barely know Harry. I wasn't allowed near him till third year because of my condition," said Remus.

"And I was falsely convicted of murder for twelve years."

"I think I remember overhearing Raven mentioning to Mamoru how much Padfoot would like Japan," said Artemis.

"Oh?" asked Sirius interested.

Artemis brought out a large book he had Chaos shrink for him before they left.

"Chaos told me that Raven made this for you."

Raising an eyebrow, he enlarged it and his mouth dropped.

"That little imp..."

"What is it?" asked Remus...then his mouth dropped as well. Before he started laughing.

"Do I even want to know?" asked Minako.

They both shook their heads quickly...a little too quickly for her taste.

* * *

_Back in Japan..._

Black Lady and Crane attacked the Senshi again. This time however something new happened. Wiseman was frustrated that Crane couldn't or _wouldn't _use his powers to take out the Senshi. So in an attempt to force the boy to at least _use_ his powers, he attacked.

"_NO!"_ cried Chaos as she threw herself in front of the blast.

The blast hit her full on, and she fell.

Something snapped in Crane as he grabbed Chaos before she fell. She was bleeding heavily, and the wound looked fatal. The blood wouldn't stop.

"No...Hedwig..."

Raven was back. His tears fell freely as he poured his magic to try and save Hedwig. But his magic wouldn't take. It had been bound too long. Slowly, Sailor Chaos closed her eyes and her body began to fade into pure white feathers.

Raven held his beloved owl close as her body disappeared into feathers that became a golden mist.

Raven began to react to the death of his owl his body became Helios, as his pain was felt keenly by everyone.

His last cry as a human was _"Don't leave me alone!"_

* * *

**Cliffy! I hope you were shocked. Don't worry though, I like Hedwig too much to kill her off forever.**


	6. Raven's family

"_Don't leave me alone!"_

_A cry in the night_

_Of tears unending,_

_Of soul-rending fright._

_Live for my living _

_Or else I must die_

_Don't leave me alone_

_A world heard that cry._

_(From **Dragonsong**)_

* * *

Some part of her was still Rabbit. Black Lady took Raven back to her room and held the grieving Pegasus. Helios's pain was felt in more than one world.

* * *

_She woke up to find a strange man on a branch. Every part of her body ached abominably. Tentatively she felt each limb._

_Her arms stung, her legs felt like they were on fire...and her chest was in great pain! The last thing she remembered was seeing Raven's face crying as his magic poured into her body. But for some reason while she absorbed his magic, the wound would not close over._

"_Awake are we?"_

_What was her name again? Chaos? No, it wasn't that._

"_**No! Hedwig!"**_

He watched the new sorceress that the Lord of Nightmares sent him to guide. She had a specific mission for this odd creature known as Hedwig. Too long had the old meddler in the castle harmed her Guardian. It was time to correct that and gain a new warrior at the same time.

The only issue would be the many dangers of traveling alone in this world. It wouldn't do to have the loyal warrior die from something less than one of the Dark Lords.

To that end she ordered her most amusing pawn, Xellos the mysterious priest. Always eager to cause trouble, that one.

"You must be the Guardian Hedwig," Xellos finally said.

"Ow..."

Xellos was amused.

"The Lord of Nightmares mentioned that you took an attack for your master. An act she felt was deserving of a proper reward. The only side effect was that you won't be able to return to your world until you complete your mission here first."

"My...mission?" she asked confused.

"Your master. He needs something that has been denied to him for too long. And this is the world where you can get it."

The woman's eyes cleared of her confusion. They now sparkled with a purpose.

"What can you tell me about this world and where to look."

Xellos told her everything she would need to know to survive. And her mission. Since he couldn't exactly leave her to muddle about it on her own without incurring the wrath of the lord of all Dark Lords, he went with her.

* * *

For months, they walked the world, looking for something that only she could find. And she found something close to it in the last place she expected.

A woman serving food part time that radiating light magic. And her name was Luna.

"And you are? What is _he_ doing here?" she looked at Xellos with a scowl.

She rolled her eyes and said "He's under orders. I have tried to get rid of him but he keeps coming back."

That pacified Luna enough to hear her out.

"My name is Hedwig and I need your help."

"What kind of help?"

"To be more specific, your _nephew_ needs your help."

"I don't have a nephew."

"So Lily wasn't your sister?"

That caught Luna's attention.

"Lily? My little sister Lily who went missing? She shouldn't be old enough to have kids yet!"

"It seems I have a few things to inform you about. Particularly about your sister, if she's the same person."

Luna took a long break, during which Hedwig told her everything she knew about Lily Evans. Comparing the two was fairly easy, and it didn't take long for Luna to realize that they were talking about the same person.

The only problem was that the little sister she knew which would follow her and Lina around like a little duckling...was dead. But it was the manner which she died that Luna took to heart.

Lily died protecting her son from a madman.

"Unfortunately I can't leave this world. I have a duty to fulfill, so I can't go. But...Lina is probably old enough to go alone."

"If you are referring to Miss Lina Inverse, she would go there anyway so long as there is enough gold involved," Xellos finally spoke up.

Luna snorted.

"That's an apt description of my sister. Good luck finding her though."

Hedwig left with a good idea of what Lina Inverse looked like and set off again.

Xellos of course decided to mention something he had been holding back.

"I can take you to Miss Lina, but I don't think she would take kindly to the fact that her sister is dead."

"I'll take my chances. Raven _needs_ a family he can depend on."

Over the course of her search, Hedwig had described her master. Xellos was quite sure if he ever met the boy he would fall under the simple charm that he seemed to possessed. And that if the Dursley family ever met Lily's real family they wouldn't survive.

* * *

Lina was wolfing down her usual large breakfast when she noted a certain pest was back.

"Hello Xellos," she said dryly.

"Hello again Miss Lina."

Gourry was oblivious and Lina quickly returned to her meal when he made an attempt on her sausages. It was one of the very rare occasions when Zelgadis and Amelia weren't with them. It was something Lina wanted to take full advantage of.

"So what have you got for us this time Xellos?"

"Actually I'm not the one who need your help. She does," he said pointing behind him.

Lina looked past the Mazoku and saw a woman with white hair and a curious expression on her face.

"Do you two _always _eat like that?" she asked.

"Hey, I can't help it if using my magic burns up a lot of energy!"

"And him?" she looked pointedly at Gourry.

"He's just an idiot. And quit trying to steal _MY_ food!" she growled at him.

The woman waited patiently for them to finish before she told them why she needed their help.

"First off, I am here not for myself, but for my master."

"Who is he and why does he need _my_ expert help?"

"Because he's your nephew."

Lina choked on her drink.

"My_ what?_"

"I am sure you remember Lily?"

"My little sister? Where is she?"

Hedwig told Lina about what happened to her sister and even found out why Lily ended up in her master's world.

Lina had been testing out her own spell, the Giga Slave, and had no idea her younger sister was nearby. Lily was caught up in the vortex and ended up in the Evans back yard. A week later, when it became clear to the six year old that she couldn't get back, she was adopted into the family.

Petunia had loved the idea of having a little sister to take care of initially, but it turned to resentment when Lily's heritage kicked in and left her behind.

Lina was shocked to find out her little sister was now her oldest sister...and that she had been killed protecting her son. Gourry was just surprised to find out Lina had sisters.

"So what do you need me for?"

"Your nephew needs you. Ever since your sister and her husband died, his life has been hell. An old man is trying to turn him into a weapon to be discarded."

"What?"

"Albus Dumbledore. He took your nephew and left him with your sister's adoptive family under the excuse of Blood Wards. The only problem was that Petunia Dursley hated Lily for having magic when she didn't, and she took out her hatred and resentment on her son."

"How bad was it?"

"I was his only family until I sacrificed myself to protect him. But I only entered his life after ten years of damage had been done."

Now Lina was getting worried.

Xellos suddenly looked at Hedwig with surprise. The odd collar around her neck was glowing.

The others finally noticed it as well.

Hedwig held out her hands around the gem on her throat, and felt the power bubbling inside it, waiting to burst out. The Chaos crystal was at her bidding now. Before she could only feel the power.

Now it was hers to use.

The crystal glowed brighter as she said _"Chaos Planet Power!"_

Stars, moons and planets revolved around her and formed her outfit. Her earrings were now golden orbs which resembled an owl's eyes. Her brooch was an emerald heart, her choker no longer had a symbol that no one recognized. It was now a star, and the two stripes on her collar had been reduced to one. The bows on her back were longer, almost to her knees. Her gloves went down to her elbows and her shoulder guard was transparent.

She had become Super Sailor Chaos.

"What just happened?"

Sailor Chaos looked at them with amusement.

"_The owl has fulfilled her end of the bargain. Which means now she can return to her master. What will you do, Lina Inverse and Gourry Gabriev?"_

Her voice was no longer the same, and Lina's eyes narrowed.

"Who are you?"

"_I am the one you know as the Lord of Nightmares. In exchange for saving her, Hedwig agreed to be my champion."_

"Who gave her a name like Hedwig anyway?"

"_Her master gave her that name. It is a rough translation to 'Female Warrior'."_

"How do you intend to reach your master from here?" asked Xellos, curious.

Sailor Chaos drew her staff and grinned.

A circle sprang from beneath their feet, and all of them could feel the inner power behind it. Before Lina could react, Chaos opened the gateway.

"_Supreme Chaos Gate!"_

Gold light burst from the circle, and they felt themselves falling in. Lina instinctively grabbed Gourry and Xellos went with Sailor Chaos. They ended up in different places!

* * *

_Little Whinging, Surrey_

Lina woke up in a tree with a migraine. Gourry was upside down next to her.

"Ow...when I get my hands on that girl I'm gonna...!" she growled.

A flood of information hit her without warning. Names, places and the date came to mind.

Lina heard rather than saw a group of bullies show up. One of them stood out from the rest, if only for the sheer size of him.

He was pale blond with squinted eyes and a cruel attitude. His size was close to a large whale with a few muscles under the fat. If Lina had to guess, she would class him as some overbearing bandit that she loved hitting with spells. They had the best screams.

Someone finally spotted them, and the pale blond sneered.

"What do we have here? Looks like a pair of freaks got stuck in a tree!"

_Did he just call me a FREAK?_

Lina snarled as she put her hands in a familiar position and yelled "Fireball!"

The boys yelped in surprise, though the blond had the more interesting reaction. His eyes widened with fear...and recognition. While the others had scattered, he was frozen in place. Lina untangled herself and blew Gourry out of the tree with a minor flare arrow.

"Lina! Do you have to be so rough?"

"Can it Jelly-brain. Looks like we've found ourselves someone who knows about _my_ nephew," retorted Lina without remorse.

The boy was apparently as cowardly as he looked, because he was blubbering. Lina was able to get some information out of the mess.

Apparently this _Dudley_ knew about magic users. Lina seriously doubted that they called themselves 'freaks' though. And from what she could tell, the kid knew her nephew fairly well, since they used to live together. Once she got all the information out of him, she had him take her to his house so she could learn more about Raven.

It was clear Dudley got his looks from his mother. His weight problem and attitude was from his father. It hadn't taken long for Lina to blast Vernon Dursley. Petunia seemed surprised that Lily's real sister finally showed up after all these years.

They left the house with a small trunk and more information than she had before.

And a real desire to blast this 'Dumbledore' with an amplified Dragon Slave! How could an old man think he was above the law and force a child to live with people like the Dursleys!

Five minutes after she left the house, several people in strange robes came. And they didn't look happy. Within minutes of appearing, they were blasted by Lina for trying to arrest her for using magic in public!

For some reason she heard a chuckle in the back of her mind and she ignored it.

* * *

_Lupin's cottage, Ireland..._

Minako and Artemis ran out when they felt the gate. But instead of seeing Sailor Moon, they found themselves with Sailor Chaos and a strange man!

"Ah...looks like we accidentally lost Lina," said Chaos.

"Can you find her?"

"Yes, but somehow I have a feeling she'll show up soon enough anyway," shrugged Chaos.

"Chaos, what happened? Who's this?"

"Hello Minako. This is Xellos, the Mysterious Priest. As for what happened...I died to protect Raven from Wiseman and Chaos gave me another chance in exchange for bringing my master's real aunt here."

"Who you lost in between the worlds," Xellos reminded her.

"She's here, but not with us. Now shut it before I take a page out of Lina's book and hex you."

"Ah...Minako? Would you mind introducing us?" asked Remus carefully from behind the door.

"Don't bother. You two already _know_ who I am," said Chaos.

Seeing their confusion, Chaos drew upon the same magic that Raven tried to pour into her. That magic turned her into a sorceress in her own right, complete with an animagus form.

Where Sailor Chaos once stood was now a very familiar owl with a golden collar.

"_Hedwig?"_ they said incredulous. She hooted in response.

It took less than two days before Lina and Gourry found them. Lina had to carry Gourry while she flew, but it was worth it. Because Chaos refused to send them back without the others, Lina had a chance to learn more about her sister's life and her nephew from a much better source.

"_Chaos Gate!"_

They found themselves in an apartment. Inside was a large bookcase half-filled, a medium sized kitchen, two bedrooms and three comfortable couches.

"Isn't this...Raven's apartment?" asked Minako.

"This was the first place that came to mind, alright?" grumbled Chaos.

Minako spotted the _Codename: Sailor V_ comics and grinned. She took off the first book and signed it. She knew Raven would find the signature when he came back.

Soon they were in the temple, and catching up on what happened. Sailor Moon was surprised to see Chaos alive. And in a new outfit to boot!

* * *

_In Black Lady's room..._

Helios was broken. His once beautiful wings were mangled and his horn was dull. His eyes were the worst though. They were lifeless and empty. Black Lady didn't bother to hold back the tears she felt for her friend.

Raven had always stood by her side, never questioning whether to protect her or help. He risked his life for her more times than she could count, and never tried to hurt her in any way. He was a true friend.

And now he needed her to protect him from the darkness of his own heart. Stories of his four years of magic training told her one thing.

If Albus Dumbledore or Wiseman ever got their hands on him in this state, he would never recover. He would become nothing more than a tool to be used for death. And that was something she wouldn't let happen.

Helios carefully shifted back into his human form, and his head was on her lap. An unfamiliar feeling crossed her...it was warm like a summer breeze. Her heart fluttered.

What was this feeling?

She sensed Wiseman nearby, and did something that he couldn't break. She encased Raven in a crystal similar to the one that her mother was in.

She attacked the Senshi, but her heart wasn't in it. She was too worried about Raven. So she abandoned the battle long before the Senshi were even tired. She was at Raven's side before she had even been gone an hour. She noted with some relief that his breathing had steadied, and was a bit deeper.

She saw past his human side and noticed his wings were starting to mend the longer she stayed by his side.

Chaos waited for Black Lady to appear, and startled the girl by showing up in her new outfit.

"Hello Rabbit."

Her eyes widened.

"Hedwig?"

She nodded calmly, and before she could say anything else Wiseman forced Wicked Lady to return. Raven only healed when she was around.

* * *

They battled twice more before tragedy struck again in the form of Pluto's death. The shock of this shatters the power that held Black Lady in control over Rabbit. At the same time it shatters the crystal substance that Raven was encased in for one long week.

But he wasn't Raven any more. Where his lightning scar once graced his forehead, there was now a large golden horn. His hair was curly and lighter. It was his clothes that drew their attention though. Before they had been stylish and dark. Now they were distinctly reminiscent of King Endymion's outfit.

The question on everyone's minds was "Who are you?"

"_I am Helios."_

Sensing their confusion, he smiled.

"_I am the soul that Raven used to be in a past life."_

Between Helios, Neo Queen Serenity and Rabbit, the Dark Crystal was destroyed. Rabbit went back to her time and Raven returned to being himself. But there was a subtle difference in his attitude that only Rabbit caught.

He was lost, more so than before.


	7. Dragon Slave Adventures

Raven stepped into the temple, unsure why Usagi insisted he come. Standing there were the last two people he expected to see. But it was the white blur that his eyes gravitated to.

"_Hedwig?"_

She hooted softly and landed on his shoulder before he could get his wits about him. The moment he realized that yes, she was alive and within grabbing distance, he held her tightly. Tears were flowing freely from his eyes as he held his beloved owl closely, but not enough to crush her. Sirius and Remus let him get it out before they pounced on him.

It took less than an hour before Raven got over the fact that his owl was back...and a sorceress. But that had nothing on what happened next.

A woman walked in, and he stared. It wasn't her outlandish clothes or the fact she had a sword on her waist. It was her hair and face. A face he had stared at several times in an album which had become dog-eared from looking through it repeatedly.

Vibrant red hair and gem like eyes. They were so very similar to Lily's.

"Who...are you?"

"I'm Lina Inverse, your real aunt. Seems the Lord of Nightmares decided to use your owl to find me and bring me here."

"Wait...I thought Petunia was my aunt?"

"If you're referring to that horse-faced twit with no parenting skills, she's your _adoptive _aunt. Besides, I doubt she would let you come back after I froze the place solid."

"You...froze the place?"

"Yeah, those guys really pissed me off. Especially that oversized orc."

Stunned by that admission, he realized that this answered more questions than it didn't. For one thing, he always thought it odd how Petunia and Lily looked absolutely nothing alike, despite sharing parents.

But _Lina_ looked more like his actual aunt than anything. She even had the same hair and jewel-like quality in her eyes!

That was when everything went to hell in a hand basket.

* * *

The minute he found out that the last Marauders had left the country, he visited their cottage to find clues as to where they went.

Aside from the usual mess a pair of bachelors made, it was clean. Then he went outside and noticed an odd marking on the ground. The closer he got to it, the more he felt a strange magical residue.

Curious he touched it. Then he realized what it was.

A magical transport. A fairly advanced, and _large_ one at that. It was easily big enough to take the two missing Marauders to another country.

It was then that a thought struck him. He had dismissed the paper out of hand and signed it without looking at it twice.

Apparating back to the school, he went through his files and located it within five hours. He really needed to have the house elves burn the useless paperwork.

Clutching the papers in his hand, he double checked the date.

P., Raven had shown up right around the time that Harry went missing. And he knew most of the Gryffindor students.

The only boy with a name that ended in _P_. in that year was Potter. Slowly the cogs in his mind came to the obvious conclusion that Raven P. was really Harry Potter.

It was an ingenious way to get rid of trackers. No one would be looking for a boy named Raven. So long as he called himself that, he was immune to most tracking, letters and truth spells.

No wonder it had taken so long for him to figure it out. His _golden boy_ had never gone by anything other than his birth name since he attended the school!

Which made him furious that the boy had outwitted him so thoroughly.

Time to retrieve his pawn. And Harry Potter would pay for evading him for so long.

Standing in the circle, he used his magic to connect to wherever the spell had taken Sirius and Remus.

Without warning he was dropped in an apartment. There were signs of a wizard or witch living there. Inside the kitchen was a large cauldron, and in the cabinets there were potion ingredients. Everything else however reeked of muggles.

But then he noted the traces of the same power that had transported Sirius and Remus, and followed it all the way to a temple.

_There!_

Harry's magic was clear to his, even if it was a bit different for some reason. But that wasn't what worried him.

Inside the temple were several people with powerful magic. Magic stronger than most of the students at Hogwarts at any rate.

Five of the people in there were about the same age as Harry. Five more were adults. Sirius and Remus among them. But that wasn't what bothered him.

The most powerful presence in the temple didn't feel human. In fact he could have sworn the strong presence was _Hedwig._ But that was impossible!

He went up to the temple grounds. Seeing no one nearby, he went around to the back. There, in a small room with a large table, was his missing Golden Boy. Then his eyes alighted to a red haired girl who looked a little _too _familiar for his tastes.

She looked far too much like Lily Potter for him. He always knew Petunia wasn't Harry's aunt, but that didn't stop him. As far as the Ministry and his pawns were concerned, Harry _had _ to stay with the Dursley family for the Blood wards.

He still couldn't believe people actually took his word that Petunia was related to Lily.

* * *

Raven looked outside, and stiffened. Hikari (for that is what Hedwig called her new human side) followed his gaze and held back a screech. Standing there in the doorway was the last person she wanted to see near her nestling.

Lina looked outside and saw a colorblind idiot looking at them with an intense gleam in his eyes. She immediately disliked him...he felt too much like Rezo the Red Priest when she first met him.

"_I don't want to go back..."_ whispered Raven quietly.

Lina's eyes narrowed at the old man.

"Raven...is this that old man who hurt you?"

Raven nodded quickly in Hikari's arms.

She stood in front of her nephew and glared at the old man. Even Gourry looked unhappy with him, which meant even he had a brain under all that hair.

"So you're the meddling bastard who hurt my nephew. You have a five second start before I blast you to the underworld!" she growled.

'Dumbledore' scoffed. Clearly he didn't believe she could possibly shoot a spell at him without one of those sticks.

Lina had her usual insane smirk on her face as she turned to Rei and asked "Would any of you mind if I blasted this guy and made a minor mess in the yard?"

A sea of heads shook no. Her smirk widened to disturbing levels as she began to chant.

_**Darkness beyond Twilight,**_

_**Crimson beyond blood that flows**_

_**Buried in the stream of time**_

_**Is where your power grows**_

_**I pledge myself to conquer**_

_**All the fools who stand**_

_**Before this gift bestowed in my unworthy hand**_

_**May the fools who stand before me be destroyed**_

_**By the power you and I possess!**_

(Here her smirk was so big it threatened to split her mouth in two as she looked at Dumbledore evilly.)

_**DRAGON SLAVE!**_

The sheer _size _of the blast nearly did him in. At the very least his hair was completely burned off before he Apparated far, far away.

Once the spell was cast, Raven looked up and watched the scene. Never had he seen someone get rid of the old goat so easily. There was silence after the blast, and Rei almost fainted when she saw the damage.

Hikari smiled, and her eyes turned liquid gold. She waved her hand across the yard and the damage repaired itself. Almost like Lina had never blasted the old man away.

Sirius was the first to speak.

"Well _that_ was fun to watch."

Lina snorted in amusement.

"So what now?"

Hikari looked at Raven, that at Lina.

"He can't stay here now that the old man has found him," said Hikari.

Lina gave her a look.

"No, Lina, you can't keep blasting any European wizard or witch who comes looking for him. Amusing as it is to watch. Some of the people who follow that meddler's lead genuinely care about Raven."

"So what are we going to do?" asked Sirius.

"_I_ have a suggestion," said a voice above them.

"Xellos! Where the hell did you vanish off to?" said Lina in good humor.

"I was around. Very interesting world you have here," said Xellos.

"Thanks...I think," said Mamoru.

"What's your suggestion?" asked Lina.

"Why not take him back with us?"

"I would have to finish out the semester..." said Raven quietly.

"How long would we have to wait?" asked Lina.

"Well I only have to finish final exams. Then we get a four month break."

"When do final exams start Raven?" asked Hikari kindly.

"Next week."

It was _Wednesday._

So they patiently waited. Hikari made a point to stay by her nestling's side the entire time. Raven was having a hard time recovering from almost losing her. But he was making great progress. He didn't have nightmares any more at least.

Raven got high marks, despite having missed so much school. Not that they cared, since he made sure to keep up his homework.

* * *

They gathered behind the temple where they wouldn't be seen so easily. Sirius had opted to go with them, while Remus would keep an eye on the situation back home. For as far as Raven was concerned, Japan _was _his home.

Once the gate closed, Raven looked around a bit. Hedwig was on his shoulder, since it was day. Even as a human she was still very much a night owl.

Since Lina wanted Raven to experience all his mother's home world had to offer, she lead them to the nearest town...which happened to be Seiryuun.

Lina's usual smirk was firmly in place as they entered the town. Then she spotted something that made her smirk drop off and replace itself with a scowl.

"Not _again!_" she whined.

"What?" asked Raven nervously.

"This is the third time this _year_ that one of those have been put up!" she pointed to a poster on the nearby wall.

Raven looked at where she pointed and gaped. Sirius saw what it was and began laughing like the idiot he was.

Because on the wall near the bakery was something he was all too familiar with himself since he escaped Azkaban.

It was a wanted poster with a rather cross looking Lina and a fairly accurate picture of Gourry. He didn't recognize the third person though.

Fortunately no one recognized her off the bat.

"Hang on a sec while I put on my usual disguise."

Lina vanished behind the stall and when she came back they stared.

Her black headband was now holding her hair back in a simple ponytail. It was rather effective, since she looked somewhat different from the poster.

Suddenly a blur of white tackled her. Raven checked that it wasn't Hedwig, who was still asleep.

"Lina!"

"Hey Amelia! Long time no see!"

"Huh? But we just saw each other last week!"

Lina looked confused. She knew for a fact she had spent _five_ weeks in the world her sister landed in. Was it possible that time moved slower in her world?

Hedwig hooted softly, and for some reason Lina understood her.

**The Lord of Nightmares and Pluto are attempting to correct that problem so Raven can spend more time here. Should be fixed in a few days.**

Amelia finally spotted the others.

"And who are they Miss Lina?"

She grinned.

"This is my nephew Raven, his godfather Twinkletoes _(Hey!), _and his older sister Hedwig/Hikari."

"Older sister? Nephew?"

Hedwig hooted again, and her wings grew and enveloped her completely. When they parted a woman with long silvery white hair and topaz eyes looked at her.

"It was the easiest explanation we could come up with. Originally I was his pet owl," explained Hikari in a voice that sounded like an owl's hoot.

"Hold on a minute...since when do you have a nephew?" asked Amelia confused.

"Is Zel here? I would prefer not to explain this more than once."

"He's here. He's been waiting for you since the posters went up."

"What am I being accused of this time?" she asked tiredly.

Amelia hid Gourry and they entered the palace. A man with stone skin was waiting for them.

"Hello Lina. Seems you're in trouble again."

"Just like old times, huh Zel?"

"Who're they?"

"Right, this is Raven, Hikari, and Twinkletoes."

Sirius growled.

"For the last time, my name isn't Twinkletoes! It's Sirius!"

Raven hid a laugh.

"You're _Sirius_ enough, Uncle Padfoot..." he grinned.

Sirius ruffled his hair playfully in response.

"Right..." said Zel.

"Anyway, Raven is my nephew, Sirius here is his godfather, and Hikari is his surrogate older sister..."

"Since when do _you_ have a nephew Lina?"

"You may as well sit down Zel...this could take a while."

They were soon situated and Amelia had snacks brought out...though perhaps snacks wouldn't be the right word, as the table _groaned_ under the weight of the food.

"Okay, first off, I have two sisters. One is my older sister, Luna who is the Knight of Cephied. She currently works part time as a waitress. The other one is my younger sister Lily."

"So which one had you Raven?" asked Amelia.

"Lily."

"Anyway Lily used to follow me and Luna everywhere. Mostly me because I didn't stay in one place long. Then one day I found the incantation for the Giga Slave. And that's when it went wrong."

Lina sighed.

"I told Lily to stay with Luna while I tested the spell. I didn't know she ignored my order to watch me try to cast it. One minute I was casting the spell, the next thing I knew Lily was missing and Luna was angry with me. I've been avoiding my older sister since then."

"So what happened to Lily?" asked Zelgadis.

"From what we can tell, the spell sucked her into another world where she grew up at a faster rate and had a son. She died protecting Raven from the local madman who happened to be very good at killing people with a single spell."

"According to the rumors, something about my mum caused the Killing Curse to backfire on the Dark Tosser. It was only recently that I found out she had a special crystal which protected me," said Raven.

"What kind of crystal?" asked Amelia, curious.

Raven looked at Hikari.

"Fine."

Hikari held a small stick out and said _**"Chaos Planet Power!"**_

In a whirl of stars, planets and moons her outfit formed into her Senshi outfit.

Amelia and Zelgadis were stunned.

"You may call me Sailor Chaos. Though in terms you might understand you could consider me the Knight of Nightmares."

"Nightmares...as in the _Lord _of Nightmares?" said Amelia in shock.

"The Lord of Nightmares isn't evil, she neutral. Much like a bee that stings you isn't an evil creature."

That made enough sense that Lina was able to continue. She explained how Hikari originally approached her and the events that followed. Which is when Sirius explained how he knew Lily and James, and then Raven told them part of his tale.

After hearing _why_ he followed Lina, they accepted him without question. Clearly someone who could get on the bad side of Gourry of all people weren't descent. Gourry got along with almost everyone!

They decided to stay in the palace before they set off to get rid of the posters.

* * *

Raven was actually enjoying spending time with his aunt. Unlike Petunia, Lina Inverse was a blast to be around (and he meant that literally!)

From teaching him magic to showing him how to deal with Gourry, Raven actually _enjoyed_ his vacation for a change.

Dumbledore and Voldemort couldn't get him, no one cared about his past, and he had family who loved him dearly. Sirius absolutely loved Lina and she was often amused by his pranks on Amelia and Zelgadis.

Of course he did have some problems with the place.

The bandits (which Lina killed off regularly), the lack of technology, the number of wanted posters for his aunt, and the monsters which kept badgering them for some reason.

Well, mostly they bothered his Aunt Lina, but when Hikari became Sailor Chaos they usually ran away. It was quite vexing to Lina and amusing as hell to everyone else.

A full month after he had arrived in his mother's homeworld and they had _finally _found out why the posters were up. Yes, Lina was a hot tempered sorceress, but she wasn't that much of a criminal!

It turned out someone wanted her to break a seal so they could revive of the the many Dark Lords that had been dormant for centuries.

To be more specific, Shabrinigdo. The one most people called on to cast the Dragon Slave.

It seemed someone had found one of the many pieces of the Dark Lord, and the seal could only be broken by Lina. So in order to lure her to them they put up the posters.

Since they found that out, Lina decided to teach her nephew how to cast a proper Ragna Blade. (Sirius was currently learning White Magic from Amelia, in the hopes that something would help Remus with his problem.)

Hikari of course could care less. She could cast any Black Magic spell she came across without trouble, including the Ragna Blade. That one was one of her favorites, and she could use it repeatedly up to ten times before she was drained. She was even considering adding it to her Senshi attack list for fun.

All in all, just another adventure for Lina and her friends.


	8. Mirrors and Girlfriends

"Remember the incantation I taught you?" she asked.

"Yes Aunt Lina," said Raven.

The past two months had a remarkable change on the timid child. Of course with an aunt like _Lina_ teaching him, it was only normal that he would have a few new changes.

He was no longer extremely short. Now he reached a height of five eight (which made him two inches _taller_ than his aunt, much to her ire) with more muscles than he had before. He was also quicker, often catching things Lina threw at him for training instead of blasting him like he was supposed to. It was actually the morning ritual to bet on how long it would take Raven to get his aunt to blow her top about that.

"Alright, then let's see you cast it."

Raven took a deep breath and stood in a relaxed position with his hands in front of him like he was gripping a sword.

"_**Oh fragment of the Lord of Nightmares**_

_**Free yourself from the heavens bonds**_

_**Become one with my body, one with my power**_

_**And let us walk the path of destruction together!**_

_**Power that can smash even the souls of the gods!**_

_**Ragna Blade!"**_

Jet black energy tinged with gold erupted from his hands to form a large blade. Lina looked pleased.

"Alright Raven, now I want you to hold onto that for as long as you can. Hikari, you're timing it!"

"On it. _Tempus Numberus."_

A large clock began rapidly running forward, counting the time for them like a stop watch. It ran off the energy he was emitting for the Ragna Blade, so when it ran out, the clock would stop and turn red.

The clock quite passed the fifteen minute mark, which is where he was yesterday. When it reached the twenty minute mark, he began to sweat a little. The energy was starting to run out. By the time he hit twenty five minutes, the blade began to sputter...and a minute later it went out completely.

Lina clapped her nephew proudly on the shoulder. He had held it longer than she had by a good ten minutes. Raven sat down hard on the ground, trying to catch his breath. The spell took more out of him than the Patronus ever did.

He looked up at his aunt and asked her "Anyone mind if I go for a run?"

They shook their heads. He had earned a break. But instead of standing up and taking a jog like he normally did, he closed his eyes and a circle sprang up beneath his feet.

Zel, Amelia and Lina all stared in surprise as he became a large, winged unicorn.

Hikari and Sirius snorted in amusement at the other's gaping. To add to it, they turned into their animal forms.

Sirius left Lina and Amelia sputtering as he gave _both_ of them a large wet doggy kiss. Zelgadis laughed as they glared at them. Without warning Helios took off into the sky, his legs running beneath him.

Lina turned to the dog and said annoyed, "Why didn't anyone inform me my nephew could turn into a _horse?_"

Sirius turned back and laughed at her.

"And ruin all our fun?"

When Helios returned, Amelia decided to ask about the horn. Which launched a long tale of the Moon Kingdom by Hikari and the star crossed lovers. It wasn't long before Amelia sighed about the romantic quality of the tale.

Helios turned back into a human, but it wasn't Raven.

While he shared similarities with the boy, he looked quite different. For one thing he had a golden horn on his head, and his eyes weren't green.

"_I am Helios."_

Lina's jaw dropped.

"Where...is...my...nephew?" she hissed at him.

"_Technically I am him. Or his past self anyway."_

Lina gave Sirius and Hikari a look.

"Helios is who Raven was a thousand years ago. Past life reincarnation and all that."

Seeing there confusion, Sirius said "Look, when someone dies, sometimes their soul doesn't pass on properly. It gets put in a new body and reborn into the world. That's what past life reincarnation is."

"_In my case it was completely accidental."_

"How?"

"_Queen Serenity used the power of the Silver Crystal to send all the inhabitants of the Moon Kingdom into another life a thousand years into the future. Since I happened to share the soul of King Endymion, somehow I was split from him and put into a new body as well. That transferred over to Raven when he thought he lost Hikari and I woke up."_

"So basically you weren't supposed to end up in Raven," clarified Zelgadis.

"_Not really. Endymion and I shared the same soul." _

(Raven took control around lunch.)

* * *

Xellos popped up a week before they found the town where the posters came from. It was abandoned (of course) and the only noteworthy thing about it was an odd archway that lead to someplace else.

Naturally _no one _has ever returned from said archway to tell where it leads.

According to the legends it lead directly to the Sea of Chaos. Mazoku had been trying to control it for years with no success. It was a veritable den of monsters and demons.

So without questioning the tales, they went into the catacombs left behind and looked for what they were told was a seal on old Ruby Eyes.

Instead Raven had the luck of finding it before them. The boys took one route, the girls took the other. Between them was a communication spell Sirius knew. If one group found the seal first, the other would apparate to them within minutes.

When Lina and the others caught up to them, they looked at the supposed 'Seal'. It was Hikari who broke the silence.

"This isn't a seal."

Lina turned to her incredulous.

"What?"

"This isn't a seal. It's a permanent Chaos Gate. There's one in every world, but the one on this world leads..."

Hikari poked her head into the gate, ignoring the whispers. She scared some poor shmuck on the other side. Her suspicions were confirmed though.

"I wondered why Lily came to that world and not somewhere else. The Chaos gate on this world leads to the one we just came from!"

"_WHAT?"_ seemed to be the general consensus.

Hikari sighed and explained.

"Each Chaos Gate leads to another world most like the one it's on. In this case the gate leads to the world of the Senshi. It explains why Lily landed there and not another world. That Giga Slave drew her into here."

Lina was very confused at this point. But it was Raven who asked the question that changed a lot of things.

"So where _exactly_ does this one lead? A field or something?"

Hikari poked her head back in and came back saying "Department of Mysteries from what I can tell."

"Wait...isn't that where Sailor Pluto said the Time Turners are?"

Raven went to poke his head in but Hikari stopped him.

"I wouldn't do that. Chaos chose you to bear the crystal, but I don't know if you could get back without it."

Raven nodded, and they went to find the real seal.

It turned out that the Gate was near the place that the Mazoku wanted Lina to destroy in hopes that the resulting surge would give them a boost.

Instead Lina and Raven tag teamed with the Ragna blade to get rid of them.

Inside the shrine was a small hand held mirror made of pure silver. There were odd symbols around the edge. Of course before Zelgadis could touch the thing Xellos appeared.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you, Mr. Zelgadis."

"And why not Xellos?" asked Lina.

"Because this mirror is a rare artifact called the _Mirror of Lost Souls._ The last person who tried to take it from here lost their own soul as a result."

Zelgadis whipped his hand back so fast it almost got whiplash. Raven on the other hand wasn't as afraid of it. The moment his hand touched the mirror, it started to glow.

He jerked his hand back, but it was too late. The mirror levitated off the pedestal and began to shrink into a small pendant. It dropped into his hands along with a small chain to hang it with.

"Um...what just happened?" asked Lina.

"It seems Raven is a rare type of sorcerer."

"Huh?" said Raven in confusion.

"Let me explain...Most sorcerers specialize mostly in one kind of magic. Usually white, black or shaman. But Raven here can use all three to their full extent."

"Face it Raven, you'll never be fully normal by _any_ standards..." said Hikari with a laugh.

Raven scowled...and Xellos snickered.

"Raven, you are a child of two worlds. And your nature is both Light and Chaos. And from what I have been told, you have carried three types of power since you survived that fake Dark Lord."

"Three?"

"The power of Light, Helios. The power of Chaos, the Star-seed of Chaos. The power of the Astral Plane, the soul of Voldemort. All three are opposing powers yet you held them inside your body without breaking," explained Xellos.

"Wait, _what ?" _yelped Raven.

"You didn't know? The soul of the Dark Lord of your world was inside your curse scar."

"So that was what was screaming when Rei hit me with one of her ofuda when I first saw her..."

"Would someone please explain why this mirror went to Raven?" asked Lina in exasperation.

"Simple. The Mirror of Lost Souls can only be used by someone with a rare balance of Light and Chaos. Or in Raven's case all three forces of magic. Light, Dark and Spirit. Which means he can use it without losing his soul."

"Oh, so he's a triple threat!" said Gourry. Hikari sweatdropped.

Sirius seemed to think of something that had been bothering him.

"Hey, does anyone know the date?"

Xellos looked at him amused.

"In your world it is roughly July twenty-fourth. Why?"

"It's _what?_" said Raven in surprise.

"What's so surprising about the date?" asked Amelia.

Sirius had a wolfish grin as he said "Raven here turns fifteen in a week."

"Eh?"

Since the danger was past for the moment, everyone decided to head back to civilization. But before they left the ruins, something shot out of the Gate and hit Raven. He glowed gold for a moment, before it vanished.

"What...was that all about?" asked Raven.

No one knew.

* * *

The year had been an outright disaster. First the goblet spit out the same boy-who-lived who went missing _long_ before the World Cup even began, then he had to deal with the ever paranoid Mad Eye Moody in close proximity with at least two former Death Eaters, Voldemort kidnaps one of his pawns and gets another body, his credibility with the Ministry takes a sharp nosedive along with the Diggory family, then when he finally _found_ Harry, he gets blasted by someone who looks too much like Lily Potter!

So yes, his year has officially been ruined. Now he hears rumors of someone popping their head from _inside _the Veil of Death, and nearly giving an Unspeakable a heart attack.

To add to his headache, the Department was in an uproar over that, and they had begun to research the Veil again.

But it was the description of the woman who came out that stopped him. White hair, eyes like an owl...it sounded like the woman who Harry had been hiding behind when he found him.

So he apparated to the Department and offered to cast a spell in hopes it would go through.

He just never said what he was going to cast.

Dumbledore sent a spell which would forcefully send whatever came through to Hogwarts.

Much to their collective shock, they could see a golden glow inside the veil. And someone asking what that was. A very _familiar_ someone.

After that he left, musing about what he had just discovered.

* * *

Raven was eating when they heard a loud beeping from his pocket. He reached in and pulled out the small compact that he had gotten from the arcade months ago.

"Raven here. What's up Artemis?"

"_Raven, we wanted you to know something strange is going on in your school! There's some major negative energy reading coming from it."_

"So in other words, yet another adventure. Meh, why not. At least I won't get bored."

Luna popped into the screen. Her expression was...worrying.

"_I almost forgot to tell you. Rabbit is back. She's staying in this time for a while to train as a Senshi. She's going to replace Sailor Moon when she's old enough."_

"Oh? And what about that little problem she was having?" asked Raven, interested.

"_She's no longer six. Since you've been gone she's aged a few years."_

Raven grinned.

"Sounds like the perfect time to come home then!"

Lina watched this all with interest. Once she overheard the bit about Rabbit she smirked.

"So my nephew has a girlfriend. Spill."

Raven blushed heavily.

"She's not my girlfriend. Hell, we're almost ten years apart!"

Hikari snickered. Eyes turned to her in amusement.

"Raven, face the facts. You willingly went Dark in order to protect her and stayed by her side the entire time, despite the fact that I was taken out of the picture for almost two weeks."

Raven's blush refused to leave as Lina and Sirius teased him mercilessly.

"And she's only physically six. Need I remind you that she was stuck in that body for nearly nine hundred years? Besides...you two are sooo cute together," snickered Hikari.

Sirius and Lina looked at him with interest.

Hikari searched her bag and pulled out a picture which had the two grinning wildly.

It was a clipping over the winners of the duet contest that the two entered. Standing next to Raven was a small pink haired girl with a cute outfit. Beside her was a small ball that resembled a black cat's head.

"The little girl is Rabbit."

Sirius gave his godson a wolfish grin.

"You dog!"

"Sirius, say another word and the next time you shift I _will _give you a flea bath with floral shampoo," growled Raven.

It shut him up, but it didn't get rid of the grin.

"And Snape will be the one to brew the shampoo," he said annoyed.

That did the trick. Now Sirius scowled at him.

"Alright, who is this Snape and why did that change his attitude?" asked Zelgadis.

Raven grinned at him.

"Snape is someone who was tormented by my dad and Sirius back when they were in school. Ever since then he's held a grudge. Which means he would probably be more than happy to help me prank him."

"So when do we meet your girlfriend?" grinned Amelia.

"Well, Raven needs to get back to his world for at least another year... Maybe you could stay there for a while."

"I can't go, I have to help Daddy manage the kingdom. Besides, someone has to get rid of those posters."

"I would come, but I stick out," said Zelgadis.

"This has been bugging me for a while. How the hell did you end up with stone skin anyway?" asked Sirius.

"My great-grandfather, Rezo the Red Priest turned me into this. As far as I can tell it's permanent."

"I wonder..."

Zelgadis gave him a look.

"You are looking at someone who can become a dog without having any formal training. Maybe there's a chance I could help you switch back, if only temporarily."

Zelgadis looked interested in the proposal.

"Why not? Nothing else has worked."

"I can give you guys a head start. I remember the transformation circle my teacher gave me when I first turned into Helios," said Raven.

* * *

Since Zelgadis wanted to go with Raven, Sirius decided his godson could use some time to learn more about his aunts. So they went in another direction and agreed to meet up in a few days.

Even though Lina still feared her older sister, it didn't stop her from taking Raven to meet Luna.

The Knight of Cephied was delighted to meet her nephew...and somewhat annoyed with her sister. But she let it go long enough to hug Raven so hard he turned blue in the face.

"Can't...breathe...Aunt...Luna!" he gasped out.

"Sorry. It's just that your friend told me about those horrible people who claimed to be your family and I am so proud of you for not blowing them up like we would have."

"If I had, I would have gotten into more trouble than I could handle. So I settled for scaring them silly with my magic."

Luna grinned.

"So nephew...are you any good with a sword?"

Raven shook his head.

"Gourry tried to teach me, but for some reason I can't find one that fits me right."

"We'll have to fix that, now won't we?"

"Aunt Lina has been improving my magic though."

"He had been using a _stick_ to cast weak spells. I had to do something about that," explained Lina with a shrug.

"A...stick?" said Luna incredulous.

"I feel sorry for Lily...she was stuck on some backwater planet where they had to use wands to use magic..."

Hikari snorted in amusement.

"That is actually an apt description of the magical community. They're so afraid of normal people finding out they exist that they erase their memories if someone sees magic. And they have severe inbreeding issues."

Luna scowled.

"Oh, that reminds me. Sirius mentioned your birthday was soon, didn't he?" asked Lina.

Raven nodded carefully.

"Well then you will have two options. You can either have it in this world with us and we bring your friends over or we can go back to that other world and have it there. Your choice," Lina announced.

"Wait...bring my friends here? 'Mione, Neville and the twins might like it...Ron, not so much."

Hikari spoke up, "Perhaps Lina can help Neville with his nervous issues. He would probably benefit from her...personality. And Hermione would find this place fascinating. I just know Gred and Forge would love to meet your aunts."

"What about the Senshi?"

"Well I don't see why they couldn't take a break from fighting for _one_ day."

Raven grinned. He would enjoy seeing Rabbit again.

"On another note...seems little Raven has a girlfriend!" said Lina with an evil grin.

"Oh? Do tell!" smirked Luna.

"She's not my girlfriend!"

Lina and Luna cackled evilly.

Raven blushed.


	9. Birthday surprises

It was a big day. For more than one person. The date was July thirty first. And the village was watching with interest at the rather..._unusual_ visitors that had arrived.

The first group had been normal enough. Three men, a werewolf and a sorceress had shown up around ten. Then it started to get really weird...even for their town which boasted the infamous Lina and Luna Inverse.

Seven girls, two men and two cats showed up with an owl and a floating head of sorts. The youngest of them was carrying something in her hands, the girls each had a wrapped package. The owl looked smug, for a bird.

The next group was even _more_ outlandish, if possible. Two teen girls, and three boys each looking either bewildered, intensely interested, dreamy eyed or just plain nervous. They were wearing robes of sorts and looked very out of place.

They were all greeted by the infamous Lina Inverse.

* * *

Raven was nervous and rightly so. It was his birthday, and unlike previous years, it was going to be a huge party. People that knew him would be coming! Since he didn't have a watch that worked properly in this world, he couldn't do his usual ritual of counting down the minutes.

And somehow he knew it would be a party to remember.

* * *

Hermione was eager to learn about this world where magic was not only common, but out in the open. And there was the odd woman who had picked her up from her house along with the twins and Neville. She seemed so...familiar to her.

It wasn't until she turned into an owl that she had recognized her at all. Who knew Hedwig was really an animagus?

Fred and George were eager to meet Raven's real aunts. And his new girlfriend! It was a good chance to tease their surrogate brother!

Neville was surprised that Harry even invited him. And that Harry was a pure blood!

* * *

Rabbit couldn't wait to see Raven again. He was going to be so surprised by how much she had grown! And her Mommy had made a special gift for him too! Even her new friend Hotaru had brought something for him.

She had been surprised to find that Hotaru knew Raven. She didn't know that the two usually talked over books between his classes.

Sailor Moon and the others wanted to see how Raven was coping, so they came too!

* * *

Zelgadis was in a great mood. Sirius had found a way for him to temporarily turn back into a human. It wasn't a perfect transformation, and it still had a few kinks to work out, but all visible parts of his skin were _normal_ and as far as he was concerned today was a very good day.

Sirius on the other hand had come prepared. He had found Raven a new pet...one which had Zel laughing his ass off for some reason. He didn't bother to ask why.

On the other hand, he never knew someone could faint from laughter either... (Lina)

* * *

Raven was blindfolded and lead into the room by his grandparents. When he came in, the roar was almost deafening.

He saw several people and was tackled by at least six. Hermione, Rabbit, Hotaru, Gred, Forge and Sirius all tackled him at once.

"Happy Birthday Raven!"

There was even a banner on the wall with his name on it. He never knew someone could smile so much it hurt. Then he got a good look at Rabbit and his jaw dropped.

Before Rabbit had roughly reached up to his waist and appeared to be barely seven at that. Now she looked about thirteen or fourteen.

"How long have you been gone?" he asked finally, in shock.

She grinned.

"Once the crystal accepted me I went through a bit of accelerated growth. I aged twice as fast in half the time. It finally stopped once I hit fourteen."

Then he spotted Hotaru next to her and grinned.

"Hey Firefly-chan," said Raven.

"Long time no see Crow boy," she replied grinning.

Raven spotted a not so amused Hermione.

"Hello 'Mione."

"Harry James Potter! Why haven't you owled us?"

"First off, it's Raven now. Secondly, your house was bugged for post two years ago. I couldn't send you anything without old Dumbledork finding out where I lived. Third...how have you been?"

She sighed, exasperated.

"Fine... why didn't you tell me you found your real aunt?"

"I only found out two months ago."

"And what about Hedwig?"

"Apparently I had some sort of power crystal in me. She took it and became human."

Hermione shook her head in disbelief.

"It seems we have a lot to catch up on."

Raven grinned.

"We can talk after the party if you want. I'm sure you'd like to meet Zelgadis. He loves to find reasons for odd things too."

Hermione looked speculative, and Raven discreetly pointed him out for her. So she went to talk to him.

"Raven seems to be really happy now," said Usagi.

"Yeah, he looks better too. I guess leaving Earth was the best thing to cheer him up," said Minako.

Raven walked over to them, grinning.

"That and getting an autograph from one of my favorite Magical Girls helped too."

Four pair of eyes turned to Minako.

"What? He had a complete collection of _Codename: Sailor V _ in his apartment."

"Which reminds me..."

Raven took out what appeared to be an autograph book.

"Mind giving me your autographs for the coolest Magical Girls I know?"

Inside the book was the name Lina and Luna Inverse. The girls grinned as they signed it for him.

Sirius walked up to his godson and grinned.

"So which one is your girlfriend?"

"You're looking at the wrong spot, Sirius. She's over there with Neville and the twins."

Sirius looked at the two girls and tried to guess which one was the girlfriend. So far he couldn't tell if it was the pink haired one or the calm and silent one. Then he figured whichever one it was, his godson had good taste in girls.

Lina came in grinning.

"Time for prezzies!"

The first one he opened was a leash and a rather large collar...it was from Sirius.

"What's this for?"

"Check outside to see your new pet!" he grinned in reply.

Raven (and practically everyone else except Zel who was trying not laugh his ass off) went to the window and looked.

Outside was what appeared to be a troll/werewolf mix.

Raven heard someone snickering and looked behind him.

"What's so funny?"

"That guy outside is one of the people who worked with Rezo. His name is Dilgear. But I call him Spot."

"Why?"

"Because hates that almost as much as he hates being called Dog."

Raven grinned.

"So you think it's funny to turn a werewolf into a pet?"growled Remus.

Sirius held up his hands, hoping to placate his friend/lover.

"I knew Raven would get a kick out of it. It's not like the guy had anything better to do. He was teaming up with some orcs who got slaughtered the next day."

That placated Remus.

Raven was trying not to laugh to hard. So he invited the werewolf hybrid in for cake.

The next up was Hotaru.

"Happy birthday Crow Boy," she grinned. He opened up the box to find a lamp the shape of a large raven. He smiled. One of her many hobbies was collecting lamps.

"Thanks Firefly."

Most of his other gifts were books and the like. Remus got him some interesting books on dogs and wolves. Even Hermione got him a book about Merlin and Arthur's court, the magical version. The twins, true to form, got him several pranks. His Aunt Luna gave him a sword just for him. And Lina gave him a very cool choker with a grin as she told him he was no longer her apprentice. He had passed all her tests with flying colors.

But it was Rabbit's gift that surprised him the most.

"Mommy told me to give this to you for your birthday. She said it would help you."

Raven opened the box which had cats the same color as Luna and Artemis. Inside was a large white ball with triangles and what appeared to be an antenna.

"Huh?"

The thing suddenly floated upwards and began to turn. When it fully faced him, he was a bit surprised. It looked a lot like...

"Artemis?"

"Daddy told me it's called Artemis S. It has the same powers of Luna P."

"Cool."

It beeped at him, and he grinned.

"So if Luna P is Pluto...then who is Artemis S?"

"They don't know."

Raven shrugged. It was hardly the worst thing he had ever heard.

Since everyone there knew about magic, Fred and George set up a Wizard camera and everyone gathered around. Raven was smiling like a loon. It had been the best birthday he had ever had.

* * *

Raven was ready to head back to Earth. He had all his things with him, and everyone was eager to go. Lina wanted another go at Dumbledore, Gourry would follow Lina anywhere she went, and Zel had the most interesting reason to go of all.

Apparently he had grown a crush on Hermione. Something about the bushy haired girl impressed him greatly. That, and she was fascinated by his Chimera transformation. Not only that, she had theories as to how they could reverse it.

Sailor Chaos took her staff and drew a circle around them.

"_Supreme Chaos Gate!"_

The circle glowed, and the could feel the world shift. But before Raven and the others could touch down in Tokyo, something went wrong. Raven began to glow gold again!

"What's happening?" cried Raven in shock.

"There's another spell! It's interfering with the Chaos gate!" yelled Hikari.

Zelgadis and Dilgear grabbed onto Raven as the spell jolted him out of the gate.

Lina, Gourry, Sirius and Hikari landed on the grounds of the temple like they were supposed to...but Raven, Zelgadis and Dilgear were nowhere to be found.

"Ow...what the hell just happened?" groaned Dilgear.

"Something went wrong. I have no idea what, but it did," said Raven, wincing as he felt his neck pop.

"Wait a minute...remember when that weird light that hit you and turned you gold?"

"What about it?"

"What if that was a spell that activated when you returned home?"

"Oh crap...the only person who would even bother to do something like this is either Dumbledore or Moldy-Shorts... And I doubt it's Voldemort...he would have sent me someplace that would kill me in some form."

Raven looked around and swore when his eyes rested on a certain castle. And the words he used next had the other two raising their eyebrows.

"I honestly did _not_ expect you to talk like Lina."

"Likewise," said Dilgear.

"That old coot is trying to control me again! Why can't he take a hint!"

"How big a hint does this guy need?" asked Dilgear.

"Aunt Lina hit him head-on with a Dragon Slave and he still does things like this," said Raven deadpan.

They both sweatdropped.

The doors opened, and there stood Dumbledore himself. He looked far too smug.

"You conniving old bastard. Why can't you leave me alone?" growled Raven.

"Now, now Harry. That is no way to speak to your elders."

Raven rolled his eyes.

"My name is _Raven_ _Inverse_. I've given up on you and your little chess game a while ago."

Professor McGonagall came out, and she was shocked to see Raven there.

"Mr. Potter? What's going on here?"

"_Dumbledore_," Raven stressed the name, "Refuses to listen to reason. He insists on forcing me to come back, despite the fact that I am trying to be a little normal for a change."

McGonagall turned to Dumbledore with a glare.

"Aunt Lina won't be very happy with you Dumbledore. But then again, she is still mad you forced me to live with those...things. I would have thought her spell showed you how angry she was at you."

"Mr. Potter, what are you talking about?"

"Inverse. I found my mother's _real_ family. And they weren't happy after they met the Dursleys."

She glared at Dumbledore.

"Albus, what have you done? Does this have anything to do with the fact that your beard was almost completely burned off?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

Raven grinned. At least he knew he could trust his head of house.

Things weren't going like he wanted. First the brat comes back with two odd creatures, and now McGonagall suspected something was up! Time to use his trump card.

"Harry, you must stay here. Only you can defeat Voldemort."

Raven snorted.

"_That_ two bit hack? You aren't seriously still worried about him are you?"

That gave them both a start. Harry considered the greatest Dark Lord of their time a two bit hack?

"Needless to say, you must stay in England to finish your education."

"Why? I had better teachers in Japan. Their defense teacher stayed to teach for longer than a year, their divination actually made sense, the potions class was easily to understand, their care of magical creatures was superb, and to top it all off, they don't have stupid laws against those with mixed blood!"

McGonagall gaped at him, in shock. She could say nothing against it, because he had a point.

Dumbledore was unfazed.

"You must stay here. Your...friends...may remain as well."

"Zel and Dilgear aren't friends," said Raven.

They looked at him surprised. They thought he liked them. But what he said next had them floored.

"They're part of my family."

Since Raven couldn't make it back to Japan at the moment, he agreed to stick around. At least until Hikari could find him.

McGonagall lead him to the Gryffindor tower and told him to make the new password for the year. Fortunately for her sanity, she didn't see the smirk that passed his face.

"What are you up to?" asked Zelgadis, wary.

"I just thought of the perfect password. It's something even Neville should remember."

"What?"

"_Chaos."_

The portrait swung aside, revealing the common room that he had left behind.

* * *

"Where's Raven?" asked Rabbit, worried.

"There was a spell that came through the Chaos Gate. It must have activated the moment we came back to Earth."

Rabbit looked upset.

"But...I have a sneaking suspicion as to _where_ he and the others went to," said Hikari with a growl.

"Where?" asked Usagi.

"England. The old man must have cast that spell to retrieve him."

Suddenly Luna P began to beep rapidly.

"_I just thought of the perfect password. It's something even Neville should be able to remember."_

"_What?"_

"_Chaos."_

"That sounds like Raven!" said Rabbit.

"_Hmm? I thought I just heard Rabbit. Must be hearing things."_

"Raven, where are you?"

"_Rabbit? What's going on?"_

Rabbit looked into Luna P's eyes with shock.

"I think... I think I can hear him through Luna P!"

"_Rabbit, is the Luna Sphere's eyes glowing?"_

"Yes."

"_It seems the two can communicate over long distances."_

"Where are you?"

"_Right now? Gryffindor common room. Seems the illustrious ancient pain in my arse didn't get that message Aunt Lina gave him to back off. That spell he sent through the Gate dragged the three of us straight to Hogwarts."_

"I knew it. Well we can't get him now. We have to take care of that problem at the school."

"_Wish I could help, but I'll have enough trouble dealing with the old coot now that I'm stuck here."_

Hikari suddenly had a thought. An evil, ingenious thought that gave her a very disturbing grin.

Lina saw this and had to ask.

"Why do you look like...well me...after I killed off a bunch of bandits?"

"Raven, do they have a Defense teacher yet?"

"_I doubt it. Knowing their track record, it's highly unlikely someone will take the post this year."_

Hikari turned to Lina, her smirk firmly in place.

"_You aren't Sirius-ly_ _suggesting that..."_

"Lina Inverse...how would you like to teach a bunch of inbred morons?"

They could hear Raven cackling evilly on through Luna P. It sent shivers down the spine of everyone but Hikari and Lina.

"Oh? And what would this job entail?" asked Lina, catching on.

"You would have unlimited opportunities to torture that old man and get away with it. Plus, there's an entire house full of smarmy brats who are just begging to be tormented..." snickered Hikari.

Lina's smirk did _not_ bode well for the Slytherins and Dumbledore.

"Where do I sign up?" she grinned, before letting out an evil cackle.


	10. Boredom and Sorting

Fudge was not happy to hear that Harry Potter was back in England. He thought the boy had abandoned them. So the news that he was back did not make him pleasant.

That didn't mean he couldn't make the brat's life that much harder. There wasn't a witch or wizard in Europe who would teach Defense. All it would take was one law, and he would have an informant in Hogwarts.

He would take over the school from there.

* * *

Albus sighed. Once again, anyone brave enough to take the post was either hired on elsewhere, warned off by not so subtle threats, or changed their minds at the last minute. Now the idiot in charge of the Ministry had made a law which could ruin his carefully laid plans.

Then his eyes alighted to a resume left by someone he didn't recognize. The name sounded familiar, but he honestly didn't care. He would _never_ allow Fudge to place one of his pathetic lackeys in _his_ school. Hell would freeze over before he would allow that!

So he accept the resume without question, and sent off a confirmation letter to this 'Lina' woman. Then he read over some transfer papers from Japan, and signed off on those as well. It would make the year interesting if they had some fresh blood in the gene pool.

* * *

Hikari snickered as she read the letters. Dumbledore obviously hadn't read the papers all the way through. Or else he would have known what trouble he was in for. And to add to the fun, Rabbit would infiltrate the school to help Raven!

If she could, she would have sent Firefly with her. Hotaru Tomoe was the only person in that Mugen Gakuen that Raven could relate to. Everyone else had been too smug or arrogant for him to get along.

Unfortunately, Hotaru turned out to be the very person they were trying to beat...or her body anyway. But something amazing happened when Mistress 9 tried to fully take over her body.

She was awakened to her true form, the dreaded Sailor Saturn, also known as the Soldier of Destruction. At first she wanted to be sealed with Pharaoh 90, but something stopped her. And it wasn't Neo Queen Serenity.

Sailor Chibi Moon went to stop her friend from leaving, until she saw the being standing behind Saturn.

It was a boy with a golden horn and silvery hair. His outfit almost resembled King Endymion. But it was the eyes that drew her attention.

They were liquid emeralds. And there was only one person that knew Hotaru with those eyes.

"_Raven..."_ she whispered.

Sailor Saturn turned, and saw the one being who had suppressed the power of Mistress 9 without fail. Raven Inverse, also known as Helios. Her friend.

"_Life cannot happen without Death. You know this. But your death would result in the end of the life you could have lived. You are still needed here, Chibi Firefly."_

That voice was Raven. Chibi Firefly was his nickname for her civilian side. He was the only person aside from Rabbit who had shown her love and kindness. He would no sooner betray her than he would Rabbit.

Neo Queen Serenity resurrected all that had been destroyed in battle. Saturn looked lost. What could she do now? The Outer Senshi weren't that fond of her, mostly because of a misunderstanding about her powers.

"_Come find me, little sister."_

Raven's voice again. But his words struck a cord with her. He had often expressed the wish that she could be his sister, since they were so alike.

Both were lonely souls with no real purpose. They even looked remarkably alike in appearance.

Her power began to dwindle as her purpose had been fulfilled. Since there was no reason for her to remain here, she would reverse her age to that of an infant. At least...that was what _should _have happened.

Her powers flared without warning, and the age reversal stopped. Pluto, Uranus and Neptune appeared very surprised at this.

Hotaru blinked. What just happened? The last thing she remembered was seeing Rabbit's face drop in shock before fainting. Everything else was a blur.

"Um...what just happened?"

Her voice was cracked, like it hadn't fully settled. That was...odd. She looked down and realized she was taller too. She looked at the other girls, and realized she knew their names, but for some reason _not_ what just happened in the last two hours.

"It seems...something stopped you from becoming a baby," Pluto said finally.

As far as the Solitary Guardian could tell, Sailor Saturn had experienced a flare of _Chaos_ magic that reverted her to the body of a fourteen year old. The only thing different was that any knowledge about Sailor Saturn was sealed off.

Now they had to figure out what to do with her. Surprisingly it was Sailor Chaos who came up with the solution.

"Why not send her with Rabbit and Lina? Raven could handle having her as his sister, and you could keep an eye on all three of them."

"You forgot one," said Neptune.

"No I didn't. Rabbit is more than able to handle herself. Raven and Lina on the other hand... They tend to get into more trouble than the Senshi combined. Lina blows up people without warning, Raven has a serious issue which has been called his 'saving people thing', and Hotaru just lost her father."

They conceded the point.

Before Rabbit left for England, Neptune gave her something. It was her special Mirror.

"Now you'll always be able to find us," she said with a smile.

* * *

Raven was bored. And that was _never_ a good thing for others. He was worse than Lina in a foul mood with bandits nearby when bored. Fortunately for Zelgadis and Dilgear, they had quickly developed what would later be called the 'Inverse Sensor'. It would mostly be used when Lina was in a really foul mood.

Thanks to this sixth sense, they avoided Raven like the plague. Snape on the other hand, didn't.

"Hello Inverse. What do you want?"

(Zelgadis had taken Snape aside an hour after he learned _Lina_ was going to be a teacher and gave the man a forewarning about them. He thought it was only fair. After that Snape agreed to be a little easier on Raven, provided he never went by the name Potter in his presence again. The bargain was struck.)

"I'm really bored...want to help me prank the old goat?"

Snape stared at him.

"Why should I assist you in such an endeavor?"

"Prank free from the twins if you help."

"How long?"

"Two months. If you help us prank the students, they leave you alone until they graduate."

Snape thought it over...then an evil smirk came over his face. If he agreed to this, then not only would he get back at the old man for forcing him to take this awful job, but he wouldn't have to worry about the insufferable twins pranking him!

"Done."

Inverse had an evil grin that would have done his father proud.

"Splendid! How does this sound? Since he insists on being a manipulative old goat, why don't we turn him into a goat?"

Snape snorted.

"Why not turn him into a _female_ goat. Those never wear off in an hour like the animal potions."

Raven's grin was enormous.

"Let's take pictures and circulate them through the Prophet."

Snape smirked, "Perfect blackmail material."

* * *

Dumbledore knew the boy was up to something. Still, when he tasted the odd ingredient in his chicken sandwich, he assumed it was a simple color changing potion. The boy could hardly brew anything more complicated that _that._

Then he realized something was wrong. Why was he looking at the table from the floor?

Minerva was gaping, Filius was trying not to laugh, and Panoma was snickering behind her hand.

And Severus was _nowhere _to be seen. Not odd, considering he had mentioned yet _another_ delicate potion he was brewing. He had lost interest in his potionsmaster whenever the man mentioned that phrase.

But something told him that he should have paid attention.

The potion wore off around dinner...but by that time it was too late. Minerva had been shooting him odd looks for hours and it wasn't until he looked into a mirror that he found out why.

"What happened to my face?" he said...then realized that it as scratchy as an old crone.

Everything about his face was...feminine. His beard was completely gone, his hair was wavy and the odd little bump on his throat was missing.

He discreetly went into the bathroom and discovered that yes, his bits were missing. (Not that he had used them since he killed Grindlewald.)

Which meant that _he_ was now a _she._

* * *

Rabbit and Hotaru were on the train. Both were fingering the odd sticks they had been given by Hikari. Rabbit's wand had crushed crystals inside wood that came from a special tree. According to Pluto it had once grown in the Moon Kingdom and had been transplanted by her grandmother Queen Serenity. It was called Elder now.

Hotaru had a wand made of aspen with a black phoenix feather core.

Of course Lina wouldn't be teaching magic using wands. Something they were looking forward to with interest.

They were sitting with the twins, and laughing at their antics. Neville was there with a girl they didn't recognize. She was reading a magazine upside down and had radishes in her ears.

"So what's your name?" asked Hotaru.

"Luna. Luna Lovegood."

Rabbit grinned.

"This is Luna P. Nice to meet you Luna," said Rabbit, holding up the ball.

The girl smiled at her, and they noticed her eyes were a bit unfocused.

"Hey Luna, do you have any Seer's blood in you?" she asked.

"A little."

"So have you guys heard the rumors about Dumbledore?" asked Gred.

"What rumors?" asked Neville, curious.

"According to the grapevine, the illustrious headmaster has become..._a headmistress!_" snickered Forge.

"How did you hear about this?" asked Rabbit.

The twins brought out a letter with a flourish, complete with pictures.

"Is...that from Raven?" asked Rabbit.

"Yup. Old sourpuss Snape agreed to help us prank the other students so long as we left him alone for the rest of the year," grinned the twins.

Draco walked in then, and was clearly about to start something.

"So where's scar head?" he sneered.

Hotaru and Rabbit looked at each other. Draco finally noted the transfers were in the compartment and held out his hand.

"My name is Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

"Well clearly you have had some experience with people from Asian countries, since you have introduced your last name first, Malfoy-san," said Hotaru.

"No, that's how he _always_ introduces himself," said Hermione from behind him.

Rabbit and Hotaru grinned.

"Hey Hermione-chan! How was your summer?" asked Rabbit.

"You _know_ them, Granger?"

"Of course I know them. Rabbit is Raven's girlfriend and Hotaru is his surrogate little sister."

"Who the bloody hell is Raven?"

"I forgot you didn't know, Malfoy. Harry found his family and changed his name. In fact, the new Defense teacher is his aunt."

Draco had no way to respond to that. Then he saw the twins had photos on something his godfather mentioned off hand.

"Are those photos of the Head_mistress_?" he asked.

George nodded.

"Snape mentioned it but he didn't give me any photos."

The twins grinned and handed him one. Draco tried not to throw up in his mouth.

"And now I see why...these are...horrific. Wait a minute...this is Weasly!"

"Wait, let me see that..." said Fred.

"Isn't that from when we caught little Ronnikins..." asked George.

Hermione snatched it from his hands, and her mouth dropped.

"Is this...one of your mother's dresses?"

"Yeah, we caught Ron putting one on and took a picture."

"How much do you want for it?" asked Draco.

"A hundred Galleons," said Forge promptly.

"That picture is horrible. You should sell it for five," said Hermione.

* * *

Once Harry left England, her friendship with Ron took a sharp nosedive. It had started innocently enough.

Ron had once again gotten on her nerves about her reading habits. It had gone down from there. He found out she was hanging out with Neville more often, and accused her of betraying the _Golden Trio_. Then he grew angry over the fact that she was dating Victor Krum during the tournament.

It all ended when she found out he had been spreading lies about her behind her back. The way he painted her as an attention-seeking bitch who would do _anything_ for a good grade went too far. So she hexed him naked in Slytherin colors on the ceiling of the Great Hall.

Draco had crowed about that bit for _months._

* * *

Raven sat at the Gryffindor table, wondering how people would react to his new look. Or if they would even recognize him.

Where a timid third year student had been, a teen with power and purpose now sat.

Harry had left the school with scars and fears. He had stood at barely five foot four and his glasses had scotch tape residue on them. He rarely looked strangers in the eye and hated the spotlight.

He had come back standing tall at five foot eight, with contacts and confidence. To add to his delight, his lightning scar had healed over. No more pointing and whispering about the boy-who-lived.

He heard the distinct sound of a train outside. He grinned. The potion Snape slipped in with the animal transformation had yet to wear off...and wouldn't for at least another week.

His aunt Lina had flown in early so she could enjoy the look of shock on the old man...er woman's...face when he realized _who_ he hired.

(Of course Snape had the most amusing reaction. Raven didn't know he could do a poleaxed expression.)

McGonagall of course, decided to use the opportunity to learn more about transformation magic in her world. Zelgadis had been registered as a teaching assistant. Lina could manage to teach black and some white magic, but her astral magic wasn't as good. So Zelgadis offered to teach that for her.

The students began to file in in groups of three and four. Hermione spotted Raven and dragged Neville along with her. Neville saw Raven and quit resisting right around the time Ron walked in.

Ron Weasly had changed since Raven had last seen him. He was now a gangly fifteen year old with cruel eyes. He reminded Raven of a red haired Dudley.

"So how did you end up here Raven?"

"Dumbledork sent a spell which forced me to come back. Since Rabbit is coming, I figured I could stick around for another year. That, and Aunt Lina will need some help tormenting certain idiots."

The sorting started with a flourish. Once the new first years went to their houses, the headmistress stood up.

"And now for the first time in over fifty years, we have transfers. These new students are coming from Mahou Gakuen in Japan. Please give them a warm welcome!"

Everyone politely clapped with the exception of those who _knew_ who the transfers were.

"Tsukino, Chibiusa!"

Rabbit walked up with a grin to the stool, and everyone's eyes were on her. Though Raven blamed her hair color for that.

She sat properly on the stool while the hat sorted her. It took him over ten minutes to come to a decision.

"_Gryffindor!"_

Hermione scooted a bit so Rabbit could sit down next to Raven. He was grinning like a loon the entire time.

"Inverse, Hotaru!"

If he hadn't been grinning before, he was now. He managed to sneak out of the castle and took a port key to Gringotts. Hotaru had been thrilled to find out that Raven was including her into his family line. Now she had a big brother for real!

It took less time for her to be sorted. Whispers were breaking out behind her, mostly from the boys.

"_Ravenclaw!"_

Hotaru beamed, and sat with the other students. She was smiling as Raven gave her a thumbs up.

"And now to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and her assistant. Everyone, please welcome Ms. Lina Inverse and her assistant Zelgadis. Good luck professor."

"I would laugh if I didn't know your track record for people who teach this subject," said Lina loudly.

This comment had the effect she wanted, as several students started snickering loudly.

Of course Zel drew a lot of attention just by being himself. Several Ravenclaws shot him speculative looks as to how his skin ended up like that.

Once that was settled they went to their respective towers and prepared for another year of madness.


	11. Classes and Orcs

Rabbit got up earlier than usual, hoping to get breakfast and check out the school. She tied up her pink hair in her usual hairstyle and added a few additions to her new school uniform.

Instead of the plain tie, she added her new brooch which held the Silver Crystal. Her skirt was plain, but she added a belt that the Senshi had got her. It was reddish pink with little hearts on it. She decided to go with a red and pink color scheme, instead of the red and gold one. She also decided against the robes, as they restricted her movement too much.

As she exited the room, she saw Hermione and waved.

"Morning Chibiusa-chan," said Hermione.

"Ohayo Hermione-chan!" said Rabbit.

"Remember, you have to speak English here," Hermione reminded.

"Sorry...I completely forgot. Ohayo means 'Good Morning'."

"I kind of figured that."

"Raven should be up in a minute. He never sleeps well, so he was always an early riser."

Sure enough Raven came down five minutes later, fixing his tie, then deciding against it.

"Why do we have to wear these things? It's not like we have to when we graduate..." he yawned.

"Ohayo Raven!"

"Ohayo, Rabbit!"

* * *

Raven lead them down to the great hall, where he was unsurprised to see his aunt wolfing down her breakfast. Hotaru was up as well, reading a book from the library. Hermione gravitated to her immediately, sensing a kindred spirit from the girl. Raven grinned widely.

He looked over his scheduled and tried not to laugh. Double DADA, Potions and his last period was History of Magic. Which meant two hours with his aunt, Snape and the ever boring Professor Binns. He looked over Rabbit's schedule and grinned.

"Transfiguration, Charms and Herbology. Need a hand finding the classes?"

Rabbit nodded. So Raven programmed the directions into Luna P for her. If nothing else she could follow the others.

* * *

Lina stood at the front in her usual outfit. It had drawn several stares in the hallways...and her smirk caused a sea of shivers to go down student's spines.

Zelgadis had a book in his lap, his legs crossed as he read. Lina was going to start off with White magic for her first class, and work from there. Since the kids barely had any idea how to cast wandless magic, she was going to work her way up. Of course she had an idea for the test subjects for her black magic demonstrations...

Raven walked in, saw his aunt, and dragged Neville and Luna to the front.

"Oh good. You're here early. Which white magic spell should we start with?" asked Lina.

Raven thought about what he had heard about Neville's parents, and said "Have anything which can fix minds?"

"Seriously? That is pretty hard to pull off unless you're a pro. I suppose we could start on minor cuts and bruises and work our way up to that. If all goes well we should be able to move to black and shamanistic magic by the time the holidays roll around."

"Black? As in dark magic?" asked Neville timidly.

"No...completely different branches. Besides, there is no such thing as dark magic. Only the intent to use it is evil," said Lina.

The class filled in rather quickly. Lina pulled out the blackboard and waited for the students to sit.

"Alright, now as I have been informed _repeatedly_ by my nephew, no one has ever held this post for longer than a year. Depending on how much I like teaching you lot I may or may not stay on another year."

She went up to the board and wrote her name on the board. Then she began to write the types of magic that she would be teaching them.

Zelgadis on the other hand had gotten another book to read, having finished the first one.

Hermione read the board with interest, fully prepared to copy everything down.

"Now...as you know I am your new Defense teacher. I am sure many of you are wondering why I haven't assigned a Defense book for this class."

Here she grinned.

"To be honest, I prefer a practical teaching method for magic lessons. That, and most of the books I looked through nearly put me to sleep within five minutes."

The class was clearly torn between snickering and outright laughter.

"Relax guys and gals. I do have a sense of humor. So long as none of you are idiotic enough to prank me, I'll overlook jokes on the other teachers."

Everyone immediately loved Lina.

"For our first lesson I will be teaching you all White Magic. And no, White Magic isn't Light Magic. White magic is primarily for healing and exorcism. If you're lucky I will show you how to really get payback on the annoying poltergeist Peeves."

The students cheered loudly at that news.

For the rest of the lesson Lina taught them the incantations for healing. (After hearing about those Madam Pomphrey discreetly asked for them as well.) Each student copied the spells down with the instruction to try them on their own. Their next lesson would be practical use, which meant they would have to successfully heal something using a spell.

* * *

Snape was in full form as he breathed down the necks of everyone _ except_ his precious Slytherins. Though he had the most interesting expression on his face when he saw Lina Inverse last night.

Raven tried not to smile. It was clear that Snape still had feelings for his mother which, while disturbing, open the door for bribery.

Fortunately for Snape, Raven wasn't in the mood to tease him at the moment.

* * *

History of Magic...enough said. Raven was asleep in minutes.

* * *

(Rabbit's day)

It had started out innocently enough. Transfiguration was interesting. Unlike the other Fourth year students, she had no idea that the cat on the desk was her teacher. But she had been raised around talking cats, so instead of assuming it was normal she talked to it like it could talk back.

"Hello, what's your name?"

The other students tried not to snigger. Instead of taking offense she ignored them completely. It wasn't long before she had the cat purring up a storm.

When she heard the bell she took her seat.

So imagine her shock when the cat turned out to be her teacher!

"Fifteen points to Gryffindor."

She beamed at the teacher. Once McGonagall gave her the assignment, it wasn't long before the other students were staring at her. She had finished the assignment in less than five minutes.

"And to think this is the first practical assignment I've had in magic," said Chibiusa.

Five minutes later McGonagall came to a decision.

"See me after class Ms. Tsukino."

"You wanted to see me Sensei?"

McGonagall raised an eyebrow.

"Sensei literally means 'one who has come before'. It's used mostly for doctors and teachers."

"Yes...Ms. Tsukino, have you considered animagi training?"

"You mean like what Raven can do?"

"What form does Mr. Inverse take?" asked McGonagall interested.

"A winged unicorn. He calls himself Helios."

"Interesting. But yes, that is what an Animagus is. I for example turn into a cat."

"How hard is it?"

"Most wizards and witches wouldn't be able to complete the basic training. But you may be able to pull it off."

"Really?"

"And since you are Japanese by birth, you wouldn't have to register with our Ministry."

"When do we start?"

McGonagall seemed much less imposing when she smiled.

* * *

Chibiusa was a bit surprised to see a teacher who was shorter than she was. But she took it in stride. It took her a bit more time to finish her homework, but she got it done. Flitwick beamed at her anyway.

Her last class for the day had her grimace. The smell was worse than Usagi's first attempt at home cooking without her grandmother Ikuko helping her. That had been a nightmare.

But once Herbology was done she met up with Raven and the others.

* * *

"How did your day go?" he asked her.

"First class was okay, but I wish someone could have warned me about McGonagall's cat."

"McGonagall doesn't _own_ a cat..." said Hermione.

"I found out," said Rabbit embarrassed.

"What did you do?" asked Raven amused.

"I treated her the same way I treat Luna and Artemis. I actually had her purring before the bell rang and she changed back."

"What did she do to you for that?" asked Hermione, curious.

"Gave Gryffindor fifteen points and said she would teach me how to turn into an animal like Raven can."

They stared at her.

"You're kidding right?"

Rabbit shook her head.

"I should have petted her when I first saw that cat..." said Hermione in shock.

"What about the rest of your day?"

"It was okay. But I don't think Herbology will be my best subject."

"Why not?"

"The greenhouse smelled worse than my mother's first attempt at home cooking."

Raven winced. He had been around for that fiasco and it was only his quick thinking that had saved the house from further fire damage.

They relaxed with Hotaru in the library while they finished their homework early.

"I miss the Japanese tutors already," grumbled Raven.

"Why?" asked Neville.

"They were more hands on. Instead of assigning papers based on books they assigned essays based on practical experience. You had to actually perform the spell before you wrote anything and explain your findings."

"That does sound more efficient," mused Hermione.

"And it doesn't put you to sleep as often. For history they had us read muggle history and try to figure out whether magic was involved or not."

"Now that sounds like fun," said Draco walking up.

"No where near as sleep inducing," agreed Raven.

Hotaru looked up from her book and saw Draco.

"Hello Malfoy-san."

"Hello Inverse-san," said Draco promptly. Years of forgotten lessons had come to the surface when he heard Hotaru speak in Japanese.

Raven sensed someone behind him was glaring, and didn't bother to look. The aura was very familiar to him, and he wanted to know why Ron was now stalking him like his cousin used to.

"Why is Ron stalking me like a psychotic murder about to kill someone?" he asked at random.

Hermione looked up, saw Ron and snorted in annoyance.

"He may have figured out that you changed your name, or he's mad that I'm talking to Draco and not him. Either way it's best to ignore him."

"I agree. Weasly has gotten more annoying since you abruptly left last year."

"So the fact that I no longer consider him my best friend is...?"

"A good thing. He was holding you back in more ways than one. Besides, everyone knows he had been paid to spy on you by Dumbledore," said Draco matter of fact.

"Yet another reason why I preferred hanging out with the twins and not him," said Raven.

* * *

Ron was definitely getting on his nerves. Raven never realized how much he disliked being followed every single day everywhere he went. It was annoying, to say the least.

So when his aunt mentioned needed someone to practice the white magic she had been teaching, Raven smirked.

"I know just the person."

Of course Draco had been absolutely _thrilled_ when Lina explained that she needed the 'volunteers' bruised badly enough to need healing. He offered his services without thinking twice.

Madam Pomphrey, was not happy about the idea as she was a nurse she hated seeing people hurt for a demonstration of healing magic, agreed it had an added benefit. Not only would students learn how to heal themselves (and lower her workload by a third) but since the Gryffindors and Slytherins would be working out their pre-Quidditch aggression _long _before the season began, she wouldn't have that headache to deal with.

Lina naturally didn't care about that reason, she only cared about the senseless violence she would be causing and not getting into trouble for.

"Okay everyone, since this is a double period, I am going to teach you a little bit about fighting with your fists and not your magic. There may come a time when you need to fight it out and your _wand_ (she said this word with a bit of disgust) isn't handy or your near too many muggles. So I want you to duke it out with your fists and feet. I will correct stances so you can land a harder punch. Raven, would you care to demonstrate?"

Raven had the evillest smile on his face as he walked up to Ron and punched him with a right hook. To his surprise Ron didn't fall like he half expected.

"Now that's how you would throw a proper right hook. Draco, you're up next!"

Draco had the largest grin on his face as he gave Ron a black eye. That was the signal for the others to take out their aggression on their rivals.

When they had a good hour and a half left of class, Lina called it to an end. By that time most of the students had worn themselves out physically. And judging by the looks they had, they had worn out any pent up aggression against their rival houses.

"I'm giving all of you a fifteen minute break. The snacks on the table are for you to refuel. If I catch you throwing another punch in the halls it will be detention. Now once you can stand without falling, you will each try to heal your friends injuries using the spells I showed you last week. Madam Pomphrey will assist as needed."

For the rest of the period the students fumbled their way with the magic lesson. Several them showed an aptitude for the magic, and Madam Pomphrey noted which ones. By the end of the period most of the injuries dealt were healed, or on their way to being healed.

Lina couldn't be happier with the results.

"Should I be worried about this?" asked Zelgadis when he saw the black eyes.

"Nope. I just got rid of years of pent up aggression."

"No, I mean you teaching them how to fight."

"Hey, it's not like we can't have Hikari bring Amelia here."

"True, but at this rate everyone in the school will be brawling in the hallways."

"From what Raven told me, it was either this or wait until the Quidditch season began and they started throwing spells at each other."

Zelgadis winced. When Lina was through teaching them white magic, she planned on moving on to black. And that was dangerous territory _without_ students in the mood for bloodshed. And from what he could tell, they would be on black magic right around the time this _Quidditch_ started.

"Point made. Best to let them get it out of their systems now and learn how to heal before moving on."

Everything seemed to have found it's pace by the time October came around. The Slytherins and Gryffindors were actually civil to each other in the halls now, to the collective shock of the other teachers.

The Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff class had gotten onto a rockier start in the sparring season. Much to the surprise of the Gryffindor and Slytherin groups, the two normally mild mannered houses went at it like they wanted to kill each other.

Where Gryffindor and Slytherin were vocal about their mutual dislike, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff had been simmering under the surface for _years._ All they needed was approval from the teachers to go at it, and they didn't need telling twice.

Needless to say Sprout and Flitwick weren't too happy about the bruises their students suffered, though they understood the reasoning.

Things really livened up in November.

* * *

"What's this rubbish about?" asked Raven.

_New post created! Hogwarts first High Inquisitor elected! Delores Umbridge to inspect Hogwarts classes!_

_In a surprise move today, Minister Fudge elected Senior Undersecretary Delores Umbridge as Hogwarts first High Inquisitor. She will be inspecting the classes for teaching methods and clearing out the poor education at the school._

"Who or what is Delores Umbridge?" asked Raven.

Hermione found a picture of her and Raven tried not to laugh.

"I bet you two galleons Aunt Lina won't let her through the door," said Raven upon seeing her.

"Make it ten," said Draco.

"We'll put up ten," said the twins.

Neville grinned sheepishly.

"Fifteen for me."

"In that case I'll up the ante to twenty. Hermione, you want in?"

"I bet five that Umbridge gets into the school," she said primly.

"So what's your bet gents? I'm for Aunt Lina."

"Lina," said Draco and Neville.

"Lina," chorused the twins.

"What's the bet about," asked Zelgadis.

"We're betting on whether this High Inquisitor makes it into the castle or not. Want to join in?"

"Fine, what are we wagering?"

Raven reached into his pocket for a galleon, and Zelgadis nodded.

"I'll wager fifteen on her getting in."

"You have galleons?" asked Neville, surprised.

"One, I am an assistant, so I do get paid half the teacher's salary, and two, gold coins aren't nearly as rare where I come from."

"So we have an agreement then? Fifty five gold coins if Lina keeps this woman out of the school and twenty if she makes it in?"

Everyone nodded.

"Alright then. Prepare to pay up when she arrives!"

* * *

She made her way up the familiar path into the school. Her pink cardigan was freshly pressed and her favorite pink bow sat daintily on her hair.

She had only one purpose for coming here. And that was to get rid of Dumbledore's incessant lies about the Dark Lord returning. Once he was out of the way, the school would be put under Ministry rule, where it rightfully belonged!

She saw a mane of red up ahead and went to go inside the school. The woman turned, and her eyes narrowed.

Before she could say anything the woman cupped her hands in front of her and started chanting. Without warning she heard her cry "Fireball!"

She yelped as the ball of flame came perilously close to her, and burned off the top layer of her hair. What did that woman think she was doing? She was here under Ministry orders!

She got up and prepared to go in and register a complaint with Dumbledore when the woman shot at her again. This time it was a slim rod of flame.

"Flare Arrow!"

Every time she attempted to enter the school the woman shot fire at her! What the bloody hell was wrong with her?

Finally she gave up and decided to floo her way into the school.

* * *

Raven smirked.

"Pay up."

"How did you know Lina would blast her repeatedly?" asked Hermione.

"Wait a minute...what does this woman look like?" asked Zelgadis, suspecting the bet was rigged.

Raven handed him a photo and Zel scowled.

"Why didn't you tell me this woman looked like an Orc?"

"You didn't ask!" the winners chorused.

Lina walked up behind them.

"Raven, I thought you said there aren't any orcs in this world."

"I thought there were none. How was I supposed to know that they came in human form?"


	12. Saturn's return

Word spread of how the favorite teacher in the entire school blasted the Ministry worker.

But once the students really got to know Delores Umbridge, they were quite eager to learn black magic so they could blast her too. The woman had the worst possible timing, always showing up and interrupting students. From snogging sessions to bed hopping in the towers, the woman seemed to have a radar for when students were having a bit of fun.

She also seemed to have it out for the teachers. From her horrid voice to her atrocious clothes, no one wanted her around. She would interrupt during important parts of the lesson with her fake cough, and then question whether it was appropriate for that teacher to discuss the topic.

It had driven Hermione and almost all the Ravenclaws up the wall.

The only good news was that she had yet to enter the DADA class. Apparently Lina Inverse had made a big impression on the woman. And she made it _very _clear that she wouldn't tolerate the woman's interruptions.

Not that Umbridge dared to cross Lina, since she was more interested in belittling Zelgadis. The woman obviously had a problem with anyone not a Pure Blood wizard. The fact that he was born human meant nothing to her, she was more interested in his physical appearance.

The only student she seemed to keep a close watch on was Chibiusa, to the girl's horror.

* * *

"Raven, that creepy woman is back again," complained Rabbit.

"Like I said before, you should probably avoid the color pink for a while. Do you think your locket could handle a color changing charm?"

"What color should I change my hair?" she asked.

"Why not ask Hotaru?" suggested Raven.

Hotaru looked up from her book.

"Pink really suits your personality. Why do you want to change it?"

"That creepy woman from the English Ministry has been stalking me lately. It might have something to do with my usual color scheme."

Raven seemed to think.

"How about your mom's hair color? Or your grandmother's?"

"Which one?"

"Queen Serenity."

"What color was her hair?" asked Rabbit, considering the idea.

Raven let Helios bring to mind a vision of the first Queen Serenity during the time of the Moon Kingdom.

It took him a moment to find a pensieve, but it was worth it. Using his wand he took the memory of the Queen and placed it inside the bowl. Rabbit and Hotaru stared at her. It was clear where Usagi got her looks. But for some reason he couldn't find a single memory of her grandfather.

"What's the color charm?"

Hotaru told her and Rabbit promptly changed her hair color with the pendant. Instead of a pink and red motif, it was now a red and pale lavender color.

"Interesting. I think that colors suits you a little better than pink, Rabbit."

"Really?"

He held up a mirror to demonstrate. Rabbit touched the long braid of hair.

"It's okay. I will be glad when that creepy Orc woman leaves."

"So will all the couples in this castle," said Hotaru with a grin.

"Speaking of couples, have you found anyone you like yet, Hotaru?" asked Rabbit.

She blushed. So she did have someone she was sweet on.

"Oh? Spill."

Hotaru mumbled the name and tried to hide behind her book.

"Who is it Imouto?" asked Raven with a grin. (If he had to suffer through this with his aunts, so did she!)

"Draco."

Raven's jaw dropped.

"No way..."

She blushed harder and kept her face hidden behind the book.

"Does he know?"

"Not a chance!"

"Well he won't hear of it from me. Why not ask him out on the next Hogsmeade weekend?"

Hotaru was beet red.

"She does know I was kidding right?" whispered Raven.

"I don't think so. I have an idea. Why don't we double date?"

"Double...date?" both of the siblings made a strangled sound.

Rabbit looked at them oddly. Then she remembered yet another test on Goblin Wars and went to find her book. It seemed that Binns was absolutely fixated on Goblins Wars.

(She honestly couldn't wait to learn how to exorcize ghosts. This sentiment was the general consensus among the students.)

"So what's your excuse for avoiding a date. It's not like people don't know or suspect you know," asked Hotaru.

"I've never had a girlfriend before. I would have no idea how to handle it... Not to mention I had killed off any thoughts of romance when I realized the old goat was going to force me to marry Ginny Weasly."

"Seriously?"

"And with my brand of luck, chances are that anyone I would go out with would be kidnapped or something."

Hotaru stared at him.

"Are you joking?"

Raven shook his head.

"My luck _is_ that atrocious," said Raven, who then told her all of his adventures that he got into while attending the school under his birth name. She winced, and realized he wasn't joking.

"So what are we going to do? Eventually you _will_ have to take her out on a date."

Inspiration hit him.

"I'll drag Aunt Lina and Gourry with me. Anything stupid enough to cross Gourry _and_ Aunt Lina would have a harder time coming after me!"

"Wait. Your aunt likes Gourry Gabriev?"

"Weird I know. But apparently the guy made a huge impression by literally jumping into the Sea of Chaos to save her. The only downside to falling in love with him is that he's a complete idiot."

"True. I don't understand how he functions without her around."

"I think she fell for him because he actually lets her boss him around all the time and is willing to come to her rescue without asking."

Hotaru grinned. It was not a pleasant one, and did _not_ inspire confidence in the least. It actually reminded Raven of Sirius' grin when he was about to prank Moony.

"Oh dear. Why do I have a bad feeling with your smile?" said Raven.

"I just had a thought. It was a small one really."

"It would inspire _more_ confidence if you didn't look like the twins when they have pranked McGonagall and gotten away with it right now."

"What would you do if I got Lina to admit she's in love with Gourry?"

Unfortunately for Raven's sanity, the twins were in earshot of this conversation. They waltzed up with the most evil smirks he had ever seen on their faces. Raven gulped. Somehow, he knew this would all end in tears.

* * *

Lina was not amused when Raven asked her to join him in a double-date. Or that he had a bet with both Hotaru and the twins.

But then he mentioned something else and her amusement came back.

"I have a bet with Hotaru and the twins. If you help me win...I will pay you a hundred gold coins."

"Two hundred."

"Deal."

"So what's the bet about?"

"Hotaru and the twins bet me that you wouldn't admit your feelings for Gourry."

She actually did a face vault.

"My _what_?"

"Why else would you put up with him on a daily basis? And don't say it's because of the Sword of Light, because I did some checking into that history and found there are _other_ weapons of Light."

"There are?"

"In order there is sword, lance, trident, axe and bow."

"_Five_ of them?"

"Personally I wouldn't mind finding the bow."

Lina grinned.

"Summer project, Nephew of mine. Summer Project."

He grinned back at her.

"So what do you win if I admit I like Gourry?"

Raven grinned.

"They have to get Hermione and Zel together. It's obvious he's a better match than Ron."

Lina's grin widened. This would definitely be worth the embarrassment she would get when she let her feelings known. Plus Zel deserved a break. Hermione Granger was only five years younger than he was, but her mental age was roughly the same as his. Plus she was an even match when it came to researching things.

"I'm in."

* * *

The date was set. Since Lina was going to kill two birds with one stone, she agreed to the double-date. In exchange for helping Raven win the bet, he paid for lunch.

Rabbit was wearing her favorite outfit. It was one Neo Queen Serenity had found and bought for her daughter.

It was a deep red color shirt, with pink hearts on the bottom. Her skirt was a light purple color and had little cats running on the hem. Her belt was red and had pink hearts on it. On her neck was her Sailor pendant. Her earrings were little moons hanging from chains. Her shoes were light sandals in white and blue.

She had yet to remove the charm that turned her hair light lavender. On the plus side, the creepy woman (Umbridge) had finally quit stalking her.

Lina and Gourry were in their usual outfits. Raven on the other hand...

He was in blue jeans and a tight fitting black shirt. The hems had feathers lining the edge. His belt looked like a living snake, while he shoes were open and comfortable.

It was noon when they headed down to Hogsmeade. Rumors had started the second people saw Raven holding Rabbit's hand.

Lina had discovered a little known cafe that wasn't run by a pure-blood. A half blood who loved coffee houses decided to start their own, and named it _Wizard's Crystal._

If the one in Hogsmeade did well, then chances were it would be bigger than Starbucks.

Lina took an outside table, because it was a nice day. Once they had gotten their orders, and settled in, Raven nudged Lina.

"So Gourry, do you like anybody?"

Raven spotted the twins in the window and winked. Hotaru was reading a book, but her eyes peered over the edge.

"Well I like you Lina. And Zelgadis, Amelia, Cylpheil, and..."

"Not as a friend you idiot! I mean do you have a crush on anyone?"

"Not really..."

"Why did you jump into the Sea of Chaos after Aunt Lina then?" asked Raven.

"I just couldn't stand the thought of having adventures without her," said Gourry, taking a sip of his tea. He made a face and added sugar.

Lina absentmindedly added two cubes to her coffee. One sip and she had been hooked. Raven and Rabbit stirred their tea, watching the by play. Raven had ordered black tea, while Rabbit got plain green tea with lemon.

_I suppose that's as close as I'll ever get to a confession from this idiot..._ thought Lina.

"So I guess that means you love Lina, Gourry," said Rabbit sensibly.

"I guess I do," replied Gourry. Lina, who had been taking a drink of her coffee choked, and Raven helped her by thumping her back a bit.

Behind him, Raven heard the distinct sound of the twins clapping each other.

Since karma and fate had it in for Raven, it was that moment that they were attacked by no less than _five_ Death Eaters. But there was something wrong with them.

While they _were_ wearing their traditional skulls masks, their outfits were bizarre, especially for pure-bloods. One had feathers all over him. One had bubbles instead of clothes, which was quite disturbing considering these people were very out of shape.

And those were the _normal_ outfits. The others were by far more outlandish.

Then there was the aura, which set Raven's teeth on edge. Something was very wrong with them. They almost felt like a Dark Crystal, which was impossible since Raven purified the ones that were left.

"_Give us the Pegasus!"_ they hissed. They didn't even sound human anymore.

"You're not getting my nephew, you freaks!" growled Lina.

Hotaru gasped. These people were possessed by something from outside the stars! Something that was after Rabbit's crystal!

A power that had been put to sleep awoke as she ran outside. Inside Harry's dorm, _Artimus S_ began to glow a violent amethyst.

"Saturn Planet Power, Make Up!"

Sailor Saturn had been awoken once more. Rabbit took her queue as she said "Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!"

They kept repeating the same thing. 'Give us the Pegasus'.

Raven drew upon his magic and shot it at the first Death Eater. He screamed as something dark shot out of him, and then collapsed.

"They're possessed! Don't kill them if you can help it!" shouted Raven.

"Damn. No Dragon Slave then," whined Lina.

"Rabbit, try the crystal!" said Raven.

Rabbit placed her hands over the Silver Imperium Crystal like her mother taught her. Suddenly one of the Death Eaters charged at her. Raven shifted into Helios, and she jumped on.

A golden light burst forth from his horn. It hit Rabbit, and her transformation changed completely.

From Sailor Mini Moon to Super Sailor Mini Moon. Her brooch changed to suit her new powers, as did her small talisman.

Super Sailor Mini Moon decided to try out her new attack.

"_Lunar Chaos Meditation!"_

The lavender-silver sword went through the Death Eaters, breaking the hold of whatever possessed them. As one they cried out in pain before collapsing.

It was only after the transformation was undone that any of the teachers (aside from Lina, who was a big advocate of letting people fight their own battles) arrived. They arrested the men, and everyone talked about what happened.

But also who the mysterious warriors who showed up were. Apparently, only the twins and Lina caught a glimpse of the two transforming in public.

Those rumors were nothing compared to the ones about Rini, Raven, Lina and Gourry. Word spread about Gourry's confession like wildfire.

Now people were speculating _when_ Raven would admit his love for Rini.

* * *

Hotaru looked around the corner. There, sitting by herself, was Hermione. She nodded to Lina and Rini who promptly grabbed the girl before she could say anything. In another part of the castle, the twins and Raven were doing the same thing to Zelgadis.

Their mission was simple. Get the two to at least confess before Christmas. Otherwise Hotaru had to admit her crush on Draco when he was within earshot.

And that was something Hotaru did _not_ want to do if she could help it.


End file.
